Pencil and Pen
by LeighSix
Summary: Tris is a terminal teenager, frozen emotionally after her family dies in a horrific accident. But, she makes the ultimate change: she moves to New Orleans, for a new life with her only surviving family. Then, a gorgeous plot twist named Four comes into play, and begins to rewrite her story with the help of a few special friends. (Previously called A Walk To Remember)
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

_**Hey guys welcome to my newest story. I know, the Prologue probably sucks and is short, but the chapters will be much much better! I promise.**_

_**Remember to keep an open mind **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent**_

_I never really expected my life to come here. I never really expected to be moving in with my Aunt. I never really expected to watch my world come crashing down on me in the blink of an eye._

_I didn't expect any of this, but then again, who does?_

I try not to replay the scenario in my head, because what good would that do? Sure, tragedy strikes, and my parents split up. But then, things go from bad to worse.

My father had been waiting for us in the car. He knew exactly what the Erudite leader, Jeanine Matthews was capable of because they used to be friends. My father was a former Erudite as well, except Jeanine took a special liking toward him; something I may add I probably will never understand.

Isn't it amazing on how one second life is one thing, and then another minute it's the next? Like here I am, the girl Beatrice Natalie Prior, daughter of Andrew and Natalie, younger sister to Caleb Prior. I'm the girl who thinks about being brave, and shooting guns, and doing random stupid stunts like something the Dauntless would do, but yet I'm growing up still in an Abnegation household.

I think about other things too, like have everlasting friendships and family, people who would do anything, be anything to see you happy.

In a moment, everything changed. And in that moment, everything also went black.

My father steered the car, and the only person who screamed was my mother. I was looking down at the floor of the car, my eyes dazing off into somewhere else. My brother was nodding his head, reading a book. My mother turned around to say something to them, but that's when the light flashed.

Everything I had ever known was gone.

I don't remember much. I woke up and I was lying in a hospital bed, blinding lights and machines beeping around me. Something was injecting a needle pumping medicine into my arm. I wasn't in any pain, but I couldn't remember how I had gotten there.

I looked to my left and saw my Aunt Tori sitting there with her boyfriend, Bud. Tori has a hawk tattoo on the back of her neck, and a flower extending from the tip of her shoulder down to her wrist. On her other arm, a bandage that looked like a tattoo with slight blotches of ink seeping through it was visible.

"Tori," I croak, but my voice sounds like someone had been strangling me. She hands me the water with a straw beside my bed. My body is shaking and quivering as I try desperately to drink the liquid. I manage to sit up, despite the burning pain from my hip and my stomach.

"What happened?" I say. Tori looks to Bud cautiously and he nods.

"You got into a car accident, Tris." Tori has called me Tris since as long as I can remember. I don't know why, but it seems calming when she says it.

"Where are mom and dad?" I ask, "And Caleb? Are they alright?"

That was when everything fell apart. I didn't need them to tell me what happened, by the look in Tori's eyes. Bud reached over to grab my hand, and I tremble while tears pour uncontrollably from my eyes.

I'll save you the dark and depressing details of losing my mother, father, and my brother. The car that was turning the corner was Michael Pedrad's. He slid in the snow and when we tried to turn, the car spun around and collided. Tori said that the witnesses from the truck, Zeke and Uriah, his sons and his wife, Hana, managed to get out of the truck before they collided. Michael knew he was losing control, and told his family to jump out the car. Hana pulled her sons from the car and jumped.

Michael collided with our car, killing my father on impact. My mother died shortly after, leaving my brother and I orphans and in a state of a coma. Caleb struggled for six hours to breathe. He finally began to breathe on his own, and the doctors thought he was going to live. Caleb lived for another fifteen minutes, before he took his final breath. The doctor tried to revive him, but nothing worked.

I was the only surviving Prior in the family, and they weren't even sure If I was going to make it either.

But I lived.

"Tris, we've got some more bad news, but we don't want to give it to you yet." Tori is latched on to Bud's shoulder, crying softly. I don't understand.

"Tell me," I say, and Tori continues to try.

"Tell me now!" I say roughly, slamming my hand on the table.

"Tris, you've got Leukemia. The doctors discovered it when they were running tests on you. They said you couldn't have had it long, and it would of gone undetected, but it's spread everywhere, your liver, your lungs your hips and everywhere. You lit up like a Christmas tree."

The word hits me like a knife. The word that ultimately means my doom. I never wanted this to happen. I never asked for any of this. I never asked to lose my family, and then find out that I would stop responding to treatment.

The statement took a lot of pondering for me. For six weeks through recovery and therapy, and god knows how many needles, injections, painkillers, and steps it took me to get out of that hospital, I managed to do it. I survived. The whole time though, the only reason I ever did anything was because I knew my parents would have wanted me to. It wouldn't have surprised me either. It was no surprise my body stopped responding to treatments about three weeks into recovery, classifying me as terminal.

"Bud, can I move to New Orleans with you guys?" I have no other family, and no other means of support. My body isn't responding to treatment, and there is nothing keeping me in Chicago anymore.

Bud nods his head, and for once, Tori removes her head from his shoulder, and smiles. "Tris, we were just thinking the same thing." Looks like my life has been set for me now.

It took me a little while to adjust to the fact I was never going to respond to treatment. I wanted to keep trying, but deep down inside, I knew I was about as hopeless as someone doused in gasoline and burned to death. I consider myself like a ticking time bomb, waiting to explode.

Tori and Bud insist I'm not a burden, but I disagree. They're putting their usual lives on hold just to take care of me, and for me to only live for a short amount of time with them anyways. It's a kind gesture, really, but I don't see the point in it. Still, I knew this is what my mother would have wanted me to do. My whole family is probably waiting for me someday.

"So Tris," Tori finishes loading the boxes into the truck of her car. I take one last look back at the house that held me for years. I can still see my brother and I playing on the front steps.

"Yeah, I am." I nod my head.

I never expected to move to New Orleans. It hadn't been six weeks after I had recovered from the accident. On the airplane, I created a bucket list of things I wanted to accomplish before I died.

One – I wanted to marry in the same way my parents did. A typical Abnegation ceremony, in the house, and the signing of the papers, but only I would walk down the aisle, and seal my fate with a kiss.

Two – I wanted to be in two places at once, which is something that is clearly impossible, considering I am as slow as a snail.

Three – I wanted to get a tattoo, and I knew exactly what I wanted too.

Four – I wanted to buy a new car, like a sports car. Something that would make me forget all of life's worries.

Five – I wanted to go travel the country with a group of friends, and spend a lot of time with the people who cared about me most.

Six – I wanted to write my own book about my life, something for my family and friends to treasure when I'm gone.

If I can do those six things in my life before I die, I could go in peace. I don't want to leave a scar on those who I love most, but then again, every life is a walk to remember, isn't it?


	2. Chapter 1: Part 1: New Town, New Name

**_Chapter 1_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent_**

You know how they always say the glass is half full? Well, I think the glass is always half empty. There is always something that can go wrong. There is always something that can happen that can drain the other half from you.

Then again, there is always that fine line of something that can add to your glass. Maybe give it a boost, or give it something to fill up for. If you're lucky, maybe someday your glass will overflow.

My glass isn't even half full anymore.

I never expected to be moving to New Orleans with Tori. She lets me call her Tori, because even though she isn't directly my mother's sister, she is like my Aunt. She gained custody of me from court after my parents and brother were killed in a car accident.

I still have nightmares about it too. Every time I try to dream or nap, or close my eyes, or even when I daydream at the most random points, I see what happened. I went unconscious before I could see it, but I feel like I can see it. It starts off as a swarm of black crows, and then they swoop down and take my father and mother away. They pick and prod at my brother until eventually, they drag him away too. I'm the last one.

The usually sink their talons into me. They drag and claw at my face, trying to scratch away every little bit of life I've ever had. They claw and drag me under, sending me spiraling toward the ground. I always brace myself for impact. But at the same time I would hit the ground,

Something catches me, or stops me. It's like a spasm, or an impulse or something toward someone else. I would immediately snap from the daze, and then everything would be over.

"Tris, are you alright?" I sit at the dining room table, stirring my spoon into my cereal. I haven't been hungry this morning. I was staring nonchalantly at the milk, which isn't new for me.

Tori slides a glass of water across the table. I look up at her and she's sitting on the other side. Next to me, Bud is sitting with spectacles on, reading a newspaper. One of his arms are swung over the back of the chair. His eyes skim across the page.

There's a faint scent in the air. It's the scent of something sweet and distinctly male. The door opens slightly from the front. I don't bother to turn my head. Instead, I just get up and carry my dishes to the sink.

I hear Tori speaking to someone in the living room. Bud is gone too, his spectacles fallen to the floor. I decide to pick them up, being from Abnegation I'm supposed to help others. I feel less and less of Abnegation, but I also feel like someone who is knowledgeable, or brave.

What the hell is wrong with me?

I turn into the living room. There, a sight I wouldn't expect to see. There's a male standing by the door. He wears a dark grey t-shirt to show off his defined muscles. He also wears darkened jeans and grey sneakers, the laces frilled and torn off. He's a little over six foot, with beautiful oceanic blue eyes that looks like they were formed out of gems. He has short black hair, and a full lower lip and you would want to touch.

"Tris." Bud snaps my attention from staring down at the floor, and daydreaming about this guy.

"Yes?" I reply, breaking my contact with the floor. The boy standing by the door seems concerned. His arms are crossed against his chest and his posture is slightly tilted as he leans against the door.

"Another one?" Tori asks me, with a frowned expresion; I don't want to admit what's really going on, so I just give them the slightest of a nod. I try to speak, but I make a grunting noise.

"Anyways, this is Four." I tilt my head a little. "Four, this is my god-daughter. She stays with me now."

Four seems to clear his eyes, a slight incision of a smile coming across his lips.

"Nice to meet you," his voice is very masculine. He walks toward me and extends his hand to shake mine. Once I accept his hand, it's warm and roughly calloused. A spark, a jolt of energy against his touch against my fingertips sends my stomach churning with emotions.

I can't speak. My mouth is too busy grinning like an idiot. He sort of reminds me of Caleb, but I guess it's just because Caleb was tall, but not as tall as Four. Something about him is mysterious.

"Four, like the number?" I say. His expression quickly fades as he shoves his hands in his pockets.

"Exactly like the number." His jaw is clenched and it seems tight. I seem to have struck a nerve, but my curiosity is getting the best of me.

"Is it a nickname?" I ask.

"You know what, what makes you think you can talk to me?" He shoots Bud an apologetic look. Tori clenches her fists at her sides. I want to laugh, but I feel remotely offended.

"Four," Bud cautions. I look between Bud and Four. The tension between Four and Bud isn't as high as the tension from Tori.

"No," I insist. "It's fine; it's obvious he has anger problems. Oh, and it's because you must be so approachable, you know, let a bed of nails?" I try to hide the corners of a smirk coming across my face

My remark catches him off guard. Tori has her arms folded across her chest, grinning from ear to ear. Bud seems slightly stunned, as he cautiously rubs his hand on the back of his neck.

"Careful, lady." He retorts.

"You don't know me." My voice comes out sharp and rigged, like something that I would do to Caleb when he was angry with me. I don't want to let the tears pool from my eyes, but colors begin to smear together.

"Tris, are you alright?" Bud comes over and places a hand on my shoulder. "Do you want me to drop you off at the gym?"

I don't want him to take me. I want to walk around and get to known New Orleans. I want to walk and clear my head, and scream in frustration. But I know if I walk, I'll just make things worse.

I manage a simple nod. "I'll be out in the car." He replies. He walks over to the dish and grabs the keys from the car. He kisses Tori on the cheek and walks out the front door. I stand in silence at the floor between looking back from Four to Tori.

I don't say anything. I just shuffle across the floor, keeping my head down between Four and Tori. I can feel eyes burning in the back of my head. As I look in the direction reflection, I see Tori upset but Four doesn't seem as harsh as he would be.

I walk out the front door, allowing it to stand behind me. I stand on the porch for a few seconds, just to take a breath. I hear muffled voices talking from inside.

"That was low, Four. She has already been through a lot. It's her first week here, you really expect her to not be asking questions?"

"Tori, you know me better than anyone." He seems almost content. "And you know that I can't stand it when people talk about my name."

"No one is going to call you T-"Four cuts her off as I walk down the stairs. I want him to make it noted that I do not like him. Not only can I not stand him, but he plucks my nerves. No matter how attractive he is.

I climb into the car with Bud, trying my best not to slam the door to the side of me. Bud looks up at the mirror, and then turns to me. He slides the key in the ignition with a sigh.

"What?" My comment is too defensive. My voice is croaking and I'm still on the verge of tears. He looks at me with empathy.

"Tris, I know he isn't the best person-"

"Not the best person?" I interrupt his talking and he falls silent. "I don't care who he thinks he is. He can't talk to me like that."

"Well," Bud says to me. "I agree with you on one thing."

"What is that?" I ask, trying not to seem nervous all of a sudden.

He nudges my shoulder, and pulls the car out of the driveway. "Well, he is exceptionally approachable." He has a great deal of sarcasm. I guess it's why I get along well with Bud. He reminds me of Caleb, but more of my dad. He wasn't that strict person you would expect him to be.

With each sound of the rolling tires, I see gravel flying in the rear view mirror. Colors and shades pass us by, whizzing by as we drive down the road. Soon after breaking off from our small intersection, my view is overtaken by the sight of the city.

New Orleans is a really beautiful city. There are large buildings, skyscrapers, stretching as far as anyone could look. Even when I tilt my head back in the seat, I can't see the top of the buildings. People around the area ride on skateboards and bicycles.

As Bud pulls into the drop-off zone for the gym, I find myself becoming nervous. I don't really know anyone in the city, except for that number boy. Yeah, that's going to be my new nickname for him.

"The gym is free to newcomers." Bud's voice snaps me from my thoughts. "You can use my card if you need to." He reaches down to the glovebox and pulls out his wallet. Inside, he reaches for a few shingles of cash in his wallet.

Rolling down the window, he stretches across and offers me the cash. I can't tell how much it is, but I hesitantly accept the money.

Bud smiles at me, his eyes glinting with happiness. "Don't be a stranger, Tris." He rolls up the window and pulls away from the curb.

Around me, colors and lights boom to life. Colors flashing from the neon signs are bright in my eyes. I try not to squint, or look directly at them without fear of blinding. Excitement lurks around every corner, and unfortunately so does the people. I doubt anyone would notice a new girl, especially in a city that's pretty over populated.

I'm about to enter the gym, when I feel someone bump into me. I fall back, but grab on to the wall to steady myself. I look over to the young girl who bumped into me. Leaning over her cautiously, I reach down a hand. She accepts it, and I help to pull her to her feet.

"I'm so sorry," she says. "I didn't watch where I was going."

"It's fine." I reply. "Are you alright?"

She crosses her arms as if I did something wrong. "I should be asking you if you're alright." She seems more concerned about honesty. My family never really valued honesty. You did what you had to do to help others, even if it meant deceit.

I shake my head at her, directing my gaze from the ground. "I'm fine."

"What's your name?" She asks me over the sudden breeze of the wind.

"Tris Natalie Prior." I reply, and she smiles at me.

"I'm Christina Winchester." She turns around and picks up her duffle bag, slinging it over her shoulder. The bag is all black with a flame around it, accompanied by the symbol of sizzling coals. She seems to notice my interest in her bag.

"I'm in a group at a high school. Well, it's more like a group of maybe fifteen of us? Anyways, our group nickname is the 'Dauntless'. We tend to do sporty stuff, like athletics and we mainly focus on becoming stronger." She goes to hold open the door for the gym. This school sounds interesting.

"Are you coming in?" She asks me. I'm hesitant, but I nod. I did come here to blow off some steam because of Four after all, but I doubt she would know who he is.

I walk into the gym, Christina letting the door shut behind her. Around us there are numerous different activities. I wonder what Dauntless is like. I decide to walk around the gym and explore.

In a back corner, behind some steal gates are a row of punching bags. They're coated with a little dust, but nothing to the extreme. There is tape and gloves located on the top of a small cabinet.

I walk over and reach up to grab them. I tape my knuckles, not wanting to use gloves. I walk over to the bag and practice a stance, mainly because I have no idea how to do this. Christina was over by the elliptical machine chatting away with some guy. He had shaggy brown hair and green eyes, and was a little bit taller than I.

I try to emit force into the bag but it doesn't move. I realize not only am I weak, but I might be doing something wrong. I have good health condition, but I don't have the right tactics.

"Tris," I hear someone saying my name from behind me. I don't turn around, mainly because only two people know my name.

Footsteps are coming toward me, but are they really? The sound of shuffling feet against the floor makes me realize whoever it was may have gone away.

That's what I thought until a strong pair of hands wrap around my waist.

**There you go! Chapter 1! What do you guys think of the tension between Tris and Four? Who was Christina talking to? Who's the guy that wrapped his hands around Tris?**

**Easy, easy questions for all you Divergent readers, and seriously I don't think they could be any easier.**

**Anyways, I've got a poll I need.**

**What should I name the school Tris attends?**

**New Orleans High**

**Divergent High**

**R High**

**Submit an option.**

**Note: If I like your name of the school, you will receive a shoutout on my bio and in my next chapter.**

**I'll pick after five reviews!**

**Okay?**

**~Leigh**


	3. Chapter 2: Stating the Obvious

**_Chapter 2_**

**_SHOUTOUT: Winner of school name contest – ZammieAndPercabeth4ever_**

**_The name was CADEA Academy, which stood for the factions. Very original!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent_**

I don't want to turn around, but the sudden impulse is to look down. A strong pair of hands wraps themselves around my waist.

I turn around, and strike my hand across his face. It's in the spur of the moment I realize who it is. The tall, masculine, deep blue eyed Four.

"Well," he chuckles. "That was pleasant."

"Don't sneak up on me, then," I spit.

"Fine, fine," He backs away and puts his hands up in mock defense. I turn back to the punching bag.

"Oh, and Tris?" I turn around just to see what he wants this time. He points to his stomach where he wrapped his hands around me.

"Keep tension here." Just when I thought he was going to go, he winks at me. I roll my eyes, and then he's gone.

"Thank god," I mumble under my breath and turn back toward the bag.

"Tris!" I hear someone calling my name again, and I swear if it's Four I'm going to punch him in the face. Instead of the masculine voice, it was a little high pitched; Christina's voice, of course.

I turn around, expecting her to be exaggerating about Will, or maybe trying to get me to meet some of her friends.

She turns the corner and drags someone with her. Well, I was partially correct; she drags HIM with her.

"Tris, I don't know if you've met-"

"Four," I interrupt her, my eyes narrowing on him. "Yeah, I have."

Christina glances between the two of us. "I'm guessing something happened here, am I correct?"

"That's none of your business." Four and I say in unison. My eyes are still on Christina, but I feel a burning sensation in the side of my head.

"I'm going home." I say. "I have school tomorrow," I walk out of the gym without saying goodbye to Christina. The entire walk out of the gym, I feel a pair of eyes burning on me, and I know who they are.

When I leave the gym, I expect Bud to be waiting outside for me. I take out my phone, and call him. It rings a few times, and I start to get nervous. Bud has always been there to pick me up. He used to take me out to the gym when I was little.

"Tris, hey listen, I can't pick you up now." I groan in frustration.

"I'm sorry," he says. "The diner is running late. We could use a couple extra hands. Tori said if you're willing to work here, she can pay you for it." I don't really like the thought of working at the diner, but I accept.

"Fine, I'll see if someone can give me a ride." I say.

"Good," he says. "Hey, I think Four is at the gym, why don't you ask him?"

I scoff. "Not a chance! Bye Bud!"

"See ya soon, Tris!" With that, the connection ends.

I walk back into the gym eager to find Christina. I know she wouldn't mind taking me to the diner. I look around and see the boy with brown hair and green eyes, the guy Christina was talking to. I walk over toward him and tap him on the shoulder.

"Have you seen Christina?" I ask and there is something about the way I say her name, because it looks like a spark ignites in his eye when I mention her.

He shakes his head. "No, I'm sorry. I think she left a minute or two before you came in."

I groan in frustration. "She's supposed to take me to Tori's diner."

He arches an eyebrow. "You're Tori's god-daughter?"

I nod my head. "Yeah, I'm Tris."

"I'm Will," he introduces with a slight bow. "Anyways, I'm heading to the diner. I could give you a lift, if you would like?" He zips up his duffle bag and throws it over his shoulder. "Christina is going to meet us there, anyways."

I nod my head in agreement. "Yeah, I'd like that, thanks."

Will and I leave the gym together. He holds the door open for me, and I look around for maybe seeing if Christina is still out there. He clicks a button and I hear a car unlocking. I follow him toward the vehicle. It's a classic Toyota car.

"Toyota 1987 Supra Turbo," he says. I climb in the shotgun seat. His intelligence reminds me of Caleb. I feel a pain of burdern and sadness in my stomach. Will looks over to me as he adjusts his mirror.

"Are you alright, Tris?" He places a comforting hand on my shoulder. I keep telling myself I will not cry, because I cannot cry, because I would seem weak. But right now, talking instead of crying is all I can do.

"My brother…" I pause. "He was like you. He was studying intelligence." I don't want to further go on, explaining to him that my brother and parents died in a car accident not even six months ago. I still live with the pain every day. Being around Tori makes it easier, and not being in Chicago anymore living in the house does too. Tori allowed us to keep the house, and because my parents were so rich I inherited their life insurance, and the house was already paid off, it just went under my name. But that's what people don't understand; I don't want the money. I'd rather have my brother here, annoying me about books and scholars. I'd want my father, his typical Abnegation self to scold me about running up and down the stairs, and my mother telling me it's okay to be selfish once in a while, because everybody needs it.

Now I realize what I need to be. I need to be something my brother and father aren't, and I need to be something that I'm not; something that I can adjust to and transition from. I need to be brave, I need to be Dauntless.

"Will, what school do you go to?" I ask. I didn't realize how close we were to the diner already. I must have zoned out in my thoughts.

"CADEA Academy," he says. I arch and eyebrow. He detects my confusion with a smile.

"It stands for the factions. Each group represents one faction. There are five of them. There, in order, Candor which are the honest, Abnegation, which are the selfless? Yeah, sorry I'm doing this from memory. Anyways, then there is the Dauntless. Usually, most of the people in Dauntless are that sporty, crazy, fun wild bunch. Then there is Erudite, and then work on intelligence." I feel that same ping of hurt when he mentioned Abnegation and Erudite, but I felt relief when he mentioned Dauntless. "Oh," he continues, "And the Amity, they're the peaceful, but they're not so peaceful to need stuff to calm you down every ten seconds." He replies with a grin.

He pulls into a loop. A small diner, maybe from like an old classical movie is seen. It looks steel on the outside, with a multi-colored classical neon sign. I didn't know Tori owned a diner.

As I walked inside, the atmosphere was to life. It really did look like your classic sixties diner. Booths everywhere and tables, waitresses with the pencils in their hair and the smell of the delicious home cooked food. The clanging of dishes and the bar with the classic red and silver barstools made me feel at home.

I notice Tori as she's waiting on a customer. I decided to take a seat at the bar. She comes over toward me and leans across, smiling but her expression quickly fades.

"Tris, another one?" She asks. This seems to be the question of my life. Instead of shrugging, or nodding, I shake my head.

"No, not this time it's just-"I take a pause needing to catch my breath from the gym. I didn't realize how tired I was and how much my arms ached from the bags. "That kid Will who is friends with Christina, he just reminds me of Caleb because he was smart and intelligent."

Tori turns around and fills up a nice cold glass of ice water. She knows that when I'm reminiscing about my family, I don't really want to be bothered. She slides the glass toward me, and I have to thrust my hand forward to keep it from spilling over.

Tori looks at me, but not with pity, with hope. It's the same way she would always look at me when I was in recovery. "Just hang in there Tris," she says. "You're going to warm up to it here, I promise. You're going to be starting CADEA Academy soon, and-"

"Wait," I pause her, remembering what Will said. "That, school with the factions?"

Tori nods her head. "And you, Tris," I look up at her breaking contact with the ice floating in my water. "You would become the perfect Dauntless." And with that, Tori walks away to take another order, and I notice Christina and Will laughing and talking with Tori. The Dauntless seem to burst with energy, which doesn't seem that bad.

I hear the door open, which is easy given that Tori has a classic bell on the door. Someone takes a seat beside me, and I don't bother to look up. Tori comes back over to the bar, and that's when I notice who is it. Four is sitting beside me, staring off into space as his fingers tap on the bar.

"Hey Four," Tori greets him. "What can I get you?"

"Just the usual," he says with no expression. Tori nods and looks my direction, glancing back to Four before she goes to prepare his order.

"So, I find that the décor in here is something… modern." He says.

I can easily detect the sly response. He's talking about me being new in the town, but most importantly at the diner, since the people who usually come here are regulars.

"And I find the décor in here to be… unpleasant." I take another sip of my water. He looks down and raises his gaze toward me before he smirks.

"I promise, I'm a lot nicer than what I was this morning."

"Yeah," I scoff. "Find that hard to believe."

"Oh really?" He spins around in his bar stool to face me. I mimic him, which is hard because I can't spin the barstool. I'll probably make myself look like a fool if I tried. I just turn my body to face him.

"Ask me a question, then." He says. I chuckle.

"I thought you didn't want me talking to you." He shrugs.

"Usually, I find being in the company of others, besides those closest to me, repulsive. But I don't know, there is just something about you." He takes a pause, as if I wasn't supposed to hear that. "So, what's your question?"

"Where do you go to school?" I ask.

"CADEA Academy." He replies. Inside, I don't know whether to smile, or scream.

"Faction?" I ask, taking another sip of my water.

"Dauntless," he says with a smirk. He notices my expression because he scoots back against the barstool. "Tris, why are you grinning?"

"Because, tomorrow," I lean in closer toward him. "I'm joining Dauntless." There is only about six inches of space between us, and the thought of being so physically close to someone like him sends butterflies through my stomach.

"Your turn," I say, awaiting his reponse.

"Where are you from?"

"Chicago," I reply. I feel the ping of hurt.

"Family?" I was worried he would ask me this.

"Um, it's kind of hard. If you have time, I guess we can talk about it?" I say. I don't know why I even said that. I feel comfortable around him. His eyes give me security and I still feel the eruption of warmth from where his hands touched my side.

He nods. "I'd like to know more about you, Tris."

I sigh. "I lived in Chicago with my brother Caleb, and my parents Natalie and Andrew. We revoked my brother from a school, because the leader, Jeanine Matthews," I scratch the back of my neck, "she wanted Caleb to go against his family. Anyways, we were coming home, and before I can scream, a car slammed into us. From what I was told by Tori, the witnesses, two young boys, maybe not much older than each other, along with the wife, jumped from the car. It erupted into flames, and the collision killed my mother and father on impact. I was in a coma for about a week, and I didn't really show much signs of life. My brother, however, they thought he was going to live. He was breathing without the ventilator, but he only survived another fifteen minutes on his own. He just, completely gave out I guess."

I look down at the ground, mainly because I don't want to meet his gaze.

"Tris," he says. I don't dare to look up.

"I'm weak." I say, and I can sense him shaking his head.

"You're not weak Tris, you're brave.

I take a step back, getting off of my barstool. I try not to let the tears fall from my eyes. I miss my family more than anything, and I never thought talking to Four, especially any guy like him would help. Usually I only talk to Tori or Bud about my problems. I don't know how long we've been sitting here, talking about our lives. There were tons of other questions, like favorite color, food, and what you want to do in life. Turns out he wants to do something along the lines of computers. I don't know what I want to be yet.

"Hey Tori!" He calls out, "Can you put my usual to go?"

"Sure Four!" She replies from inside the kitchen.

"Tris," he says. "Why don't you let me take you home?" He seems to sense the fear of me breaking down in public. For once, he doesn't look at me like I'm a kicked puppy.

I told Bud I would never do this, but I nod my head. "Sure, I'd like that."

Just as I reply, I get a text on my phone.

_Not a chance? ;) –Bud_

_Shut up –Tris_

I reply to Bud's before I get another. The number is unknown.

_Oh my god, he's so cute! It's Christina, btw! – Christina_

I don't reply, not because I don't agree, but because I don't know what to think. Just this morning, and even a few hours ago I was at his throat, because I couldn't stand him. Now, he holds the door open for me and offers to drive me home.

What the hell is going on with my life now?

**You guys really thought Tris would stay stranger to Four? I admit, they will have their moments. How did you guys like this little glimpse of FourTris? Trust me, this isn't one of those automatic 'I love you' stories. Love takes time, especially for two people growing up in the same faction, with nearly the same life story of a past. Just to let you know, Evelyn is not bad to Tobias or Tris. You'll see why in later chapters.**

**QOTC: Who is your second favorite couple shipment besides Tris and Four?**

**A: I LOVE Marlene and Uriah! And the fact that they were reunited, aches my heart beautifully!**

**Remember to keep an open mind reader!**

**Be brave,**

**~Leigh **


	4. Chapter 3: Words Left Unspoken

**_Chapter 4_**

_Tobias POV (Surprise)_

You know, many guys say they hate some girl in a movie, and then they end up growing close to her, and they fall in love with her, and it becomes this corny cliché crap no one really bothers to worry about.

Somehow, I feel like that way with Tris. Sure, I'm not in love with the girl I met this morning, who pissed me off by asking about my name, and the fact she was waiting to hear what Tori had to say made me infuriated. Still, I have to at least try to be nice. But after seeing how she really is, I can't just try, because, well she's different.

Damn, here comes the corny cliché part:

Tris opened up to me unlike most girls. They throw themselves at me, or they think I notice that they 'don't' purposely avoid me, or bump into me or whatever. But Tris is different and for this reason: she makes me notice her by being herself. Sure, that seems like the basic life story of every movie that they get the girl they didn't expect, or the girl falls for the guy who seems totally out of her league. I swear, if that happens I'm going to stab myself with a fork.

I know Tris only usually talks to Tori or Bud about her problems, but it was nice to hear she wanted to talk to me. Granted, I'm not one of those guys that pretends to care about you, but just really doesn't. No, that's the corny cliché crap I'm _not_, and I cannot stress that enough.

"Hey Tori!" I look over at how sad Tris is becoming. Usually when girls seem weak, I want to walk away or whatever, or maybe call to someone else. But my first instinct isn't to protect her either. It's to push her to her limits, to see how far she can go until she breaks. Fear doesn't shut you down, it wakes you up.

"Yeah, what's up?" She calls from inside the kitchen. I hear the sounds of dishes being moved around, and other noises drowning out the monotone lifestyle of the diner. I notice Christina and Will, two of the other Dauntless I know are sitting at a booth. I'm going to have to ask Zeke if they date, because his brother Uriah hears a lot from his girlfriend Marlene, and then, well gossip spreads throughout the group as it always does: like a spark igniting a brush.

From what Tori told me, Uriah, Zeke, and Tris were all involved in the accident. Hana, Zeke and Uriah's mother, pulled them from the car before the crash killed their father and Tris' family. I hope that when Tris meets Uriah and Zeke, that it will bring her some sort of comfort that someone else knows what she's going through. Zeke told me it would be nice for Uriah to be able to have a friend besides his girlfriend, Marlene to talk to about the accident. I don't blame them either.

"Make my usual to go!" I hear a lot of shuffling, and she brings out a bag from the kitchen. She raises an eyebrow at Tris, who is facing the front door with her head down. I nod at her and motion outside, signaling the fact that I want to take her home.

She tosses me the keys and I catch them with one hand, the metal feeling cool against my fingers. I walk toward Tris and place one hand on her back to lead her out the diner.

"Tris," I say, and I don't look at her like she's a kicked puppy like most people do to me. "Why don't you let me take you home?"

Tris looks up at me expectantly. Her eyes brim to the edges with tears that if she would make another move, they would fall over. She tucks her lips inward, and bites one of them softly. Only one tear trickles down her cheek and falls off before she nods at me.

"Sure, I'd like that."

I see Tris look down at her phone as I open the car door. I wait for her to accept, and climb in to the car. She rolls her eyes at her phone and stuffs it in her back pocket. She climbs into the seat and I wait until she's buckled in until I shut the door behind her.

I shuffle my feet across the cement, rubbing my hand on the back of my neck. How could I possibly talk to Tris without breaking her more? She seemed okay talking to me, but then she looked like she was going to break. I climb into the car and sit for a minute, before shutting the door. She jumps and looks at me tensed, her shoulders arched. She seems to relax after about a minute or two as I turn on the car.

I know exactly where Tori lives because Tris lives there too, obviously. That, and Tori is like a second mother to be besides my mother Evelyn. I am careful to drive, but I also look back and forth and Tris and the road, trying to keep my eyes on guard.

"It's not your fault." I hear Tris say. I don't know if she's talking to me, but I notice she's looking at me in the corner of my eye. The thought brings somewhat relief.

"It's not?" I pretend to be in disbelief, only because I want to know the truth. I want to know why she says it's not my fault, when I sure feel like it is.

"Will reminds me of Caleb. Christina reminds me of my mother, and Bud, he reminds me of my father. Everybody here reminds me of them, and as much as I want to forget about the past, I can't. I came here because I wanted to move on, because I didn't want to let the emotions in that old Chicago home get to me." She takes a deep breath, and closes her eyes. I notice her fists are clenching and she's fighting back the tears.

"I do the same thing," I say. "I clench my fists and close my eyes when I'm about to cry." She turns to me with her eyes opened. I finally see her alert and awake, almost as if she was free.

"I have a bad past," I shrug and she seems to notice. She blinks a few times as I pull into the long narrow driveway. Tori's house isn't much, but it's enough for her, Bud, and Tris. It reminds me of the typical small house you would see in Abnegation.

"We all have pasts, Four." She looks at me with a gentle look in her eyes, but it becomes replaced with deep darkened eyes of the past. She sighs as another tear trickles down her cheek. "I just want to be fearless."

"Being fearless isn't the point." I unbuckle myself from the car and she does the same, but I walk over and open the door for her before she has a chance. She probably doesn't notice, because she turns around and stumbles out the car. She reaches out for something, and I catch her. One hand is around her waist and the other is securing a tight grip on her hand. I release as soon as she manages to steady herself, but I already find myself missing the warmth of her skin. I felt like I couldn't breathe for a minute.

I clear my throat. "As I was saying," I slam the car door shut and we walk toward Tori's house down the driveway. "Becoming fearless isn't the point. It's about learning from your fear, and learning to live with it." Tris and I stop before the front door, and she turns to me. For once, she doesn't look like she's about to cry. The air is cool and crisp, and it blows around us. Her hair dangles from her shoulders. A gust of wind blows as the porch light comes on, her hair blowing in front of her face. She looks brave, and stern, but innocent: beautiful all in one.

Whoa, Tobias, calm down. You've known this girl how long? You got to stop being like this man. There's a hundred other ones of them.

_Yeah, but none like her._

Shut up!

I have a conversation back and forth with myself as I rub the hand on the back of my neck. I don't notice what's going on around me, but I feel a warm prickling sensation. I look and notice Tris as reached out to try and grasp my hand.

"I was just trying to get your attention." Her voice is soft but confident. She shifts her gaze toward the ground. "Did you hear what I said?"

I shake my head, my cheeks turning pink from embarrassment. "Sorry Tris, I was just lost in a daze I guess." _Yeah, a gaze, good one Tobias! You know, next time leave your cheeks out of it!_

I inwardly scowl at my conscious. These sorts of things happen when a guy is developing a friendship with a girl. It sucks, because it's as if a girl can sense these things. ((**AN: Yeah, guys may be able to hide it, but us girls really know when it's going down. God made girls, for a reason you know, and it's not to cook, clean, make you a sandwich and look going doing it.))**

"I said thank you." For a moment, the corners of her lips tug upright. She wants to smile, and I know she does. She will soon, once she gets adjusted.

Before I can say what I need to say, Tris walks in the door and turns around. "Goodbye, Four." She shuts the door, and I find myself aimlessly walking back to Tori's car, shuffling my hands in my pockets. Two things I notice are that: Tris and I could be friends, and that my food from Tori's is probably cold.

**Ladies and Gentlemen, I hope you enjoyed the Tobias POV chapter. It took a little bit of thought, because Tris doesn't warm up to people so quickly. But trust me, they will have their moments.**

**Can anyone find all the Divergent quotes I used in this chapter?**

**May the odds be ever in your favor.**

**Be brave, and keep an open mind.**

**~Leigh**


	5. Chapter 4: Powerful Truths

**_Chapter 4_**

**_Sorry! Last time I wrote a chapter I said it was 4. But this one is 4, that one was three._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent_**

_Tris_

He didn't have to be that friendly to me. No one is that friendly to me, especially someone who acts like they hate me, and then goes around and acts like they care. If you ask me, that's pretty hypocritical on his part. How could you be one thing and not the other?

I lean against the door after Four walked me to the doorstep. The glass felt cool on the back of my head. The heat I once felt was replaced with a buzzing feel, almost as if my head was on fire from too many tears spilled.

I decide to go upstairs and finish unpacking the rest of my belongings. The floorboards on the stairs creak underneath my feet, and every time it does I become the most paranoid person in the universe. I always have this feeling someone is behind me, when half the time they really aren't.

When I open the door to my bedroom, it is almost exactly like the one in Chicago. It has the grey bare walls with nothing on it except for a black stripe across the middle. Tori told me it represented the fine line between bravery and idiocy, and maybe the more you look at it the more you realize that they're almost one in the same. In order to be brave, sometimes you have to be an idiot and do things that maybe you shouldn't. Just because you're an idiot, doesn't mean you're brave, but sometimes it does mean you have common sense.

Key word: sometimes.

My bed has a grey blanket with a soft quilt on the top, but on the other side it's completely black. The same goes for my pillow case. Maybe it's because Tori is helping me to choose what faction I want to belong in tomorrow at CADEA Academy.

The more I think about school, the more nervous I become. I already know Christina, Will, and Four, but I don't even know what CADEA Academy looks like from the inside or out. Maybe I can get Christina to take me to school tomorrow.

Again, as my mother would say, I'm still looking at the glass half empty. It's a metaphor, you see if you're looking at it halfway empty, it's more of a negative response in your actions, but if you're looking at it half full, you have a positive outlook on life. It's crazy that anyone thinks I would look at it otherwise than half empty.

There is a tapping on my window pane. Suddenly, a crack is heard and a small piece of glass shatters by the wooden shudders. I jump back, but if anyone wanted to hurt me they would have come through the front door. I fling the shudders open and look through the window. I lift it up as far as it can go without shattering it more.

Much to my surprise, a figure stands on my lawn. Tall and masculine with deep navy blue eyes and a full lower lip. What is he doing back here? Four.

"Really?" I say out the window. He seems a bit nervous.

"Sorry Tris," he pauses rubbing his hand on his neck. "I, um, wanted to know if you wanted a ride to school tomorrow."

I sigh and lean my head against the window. "Come inside." He nods and turns to begin to walk up the stairs. I throw myself from the window and begin to rush through my room down the stairs. I meet him just as he's walking into the house and I manage to slow my pace.

"Sorry," I clear my throat. "What were you trying to ask me?"

He chuckles and moves over to sit on the couch. I tag closely behind him and sit beside him, not too close, but enough that if I moved over my heart would hammer out of my chest. "So, I was wondering if you wanted a ride tomorrow," he says.

I make a weird grunting noise with my throat, but I nod.

"Great." He puts his lands on his lap and stands up. "I'll pick you up tomorrow, around seven."

"Seven? Why so early in the morning?"

"School begins at eight, but we get out around one. We only have four periods, including lunch of course. But either than that, if you had study hall last period like me I can give you a ride home." He seems to smile, but his expression comes as quickly as it would, before it fades.

"Wait," he pulls an envelope folded up out of his pocket and he reaches his hand over and gives it to me. "I um, saw this in your mailbox." I take the paper and my fingertips brush his. My cheeks begin to heat up as the spark, the electricity, even the goose bumps return from the first time he touched me this morning when he shook my hand.

I rip the envelope open, desperate to find an excuse for not speaking a word to him in a few minutes. Inside, is the schedule that determines whether or not I have classes with Four:

_Tris Prior_

_Class: Dauntless_

_Period 1 – English AP_

_Period 2 – Calculus AP_

_Period 3 – History AP_

_Period 4 – Spanish V GT_

_Lunch – Before Period 3_

I hand my schedule to Four and he skims it with his eyes. He begins to smile, and it grows wider and wider until he reaches the end. He begins to laugh.

"What's so funny?" I ask. He smiles.

"No one in Dauntless has ever had the same classes with someone else." He begins to reach into his pocket yet again. He pulls out a piece of paper and hands it to me. This is what I see when I open it:

_Tobias "Four" Eaton_

_Class: Dauntless_

_Period 1 – English AP_

_Period 2 – Calculus AP_

_Period 3 – History AP_

_Period 4 – Spanish V GT_

_Lunch – Before Period 3_

Tobias Eaton is his real name? My heart jumps at the sound of his name. It really is a name to suit him, but I don't understand why he is called Four.

"Four is my number on my baseball jersey," he explains noticing my confusion. "And don't tell anyone else my name," he says with a grin. "I'm scratching it off later."

I nod, but mainly because I don't know what else to say. "Why do you want me to know your name?"

He shrugs and directs his gaze toward me. "I don't know," he answers sheepishly. He curls his fingers around the armrest of the couch. "I guess it was about time I learned to trust someone."

I feel honored because not many people want to put their trust in the hands of someone they had met that day.

"So why pick me?" I seem to raise suspicion quite often.

He doesn't try to suppress a smile. "Tris, you're unlike the others. Let's just put it that way." He stands up and shuffles his hands in his pockets and begins to walk toward the door.

"Tell Tori I'll pay for the window." He smiles at me and bows in a medieval way. "Goodnight, Tris. I will see you at seven tomorrow." With that, he departs and closes the door behind him. I don't hear the shuffling of feet, or even the slam of a car door. When I look outside, I do notice a car though. It is Tori and Bud coming back from the diner. I re-take a seat back on the couch just as they're about to walk in.

"I can see you accepted a ride from Four," Bud smiles at me as he drops the keys in the dish. Just as Tori walks in the door, I speak.

"Tobias," I say. Tori raises her eyebrow.

"What did you say, Tris?" She says.

"I saw his schedule." I say. "He didn't scratch out his name yet. He told me he thought I was unlike the others. We both have the same classes; every single one of them, including lunch. He said that doesn't happen very often."

Bud smiles at me. "It doesn't happen often to you guys only for one reason. People from the same factions, tend to have the same schedule."

"Does that mean Tobias is from Abnegation?" I ask.

Tori nods. "Yeah Tris, you and Tobias are the only two Abnegation transfers in Dauntless."

I shake my head in disbelief. No wonder he told me I wasn't like the rest. But this means somehow he knew about me being in Abnegation, but how would he know? He's the same age as I, yes, but I also never recall him being around me.

Instead of asking any more questions, I excuse myself. "I'm going to bed, goodnight."

Tori and Bud don't try to stop me. I manage to get upstairs and shut the door to my room before they get the chance. I change into a t-shirt and a dark pair of shorts. I flip my blanket over to the black side and lay in my room with the lights off, listening to the breeze blowing into the window.

Before I fall asleep, I manage to remember something. I remember that Tobias told me to tell Tori he was going to pay for the window.


	6. Chapter 5: Real or Not Real

Tobias  
>"I broke Tris' window last night."<p>

Today, I had to explain to Zeke why he heard Tris screaming at night. He lives a few doors down from her, and he and I are across the street from each other. I live with my mother, Evelyn Johnson, because of a horrible past of abuse and lies coming from the twisted soul sucking words from my father's mouth. His eyes are like black pits and his mouth is like a gaping hole in the sidewalk. I'm glad he's gone.  
>"Wait, so in order to get her attention, you threw a pebble at her window?" Zeke is speaking to me with a mouthful of breakfast. "Man, you really are a hopeless romantic."<br>I nearly choke on my words. "I'm a what?" I stutter out in a fit of coughing. Does he really think I'm trying to get with Tris?  
>Zeke slaps my shoulder. "Four, it's so obvious man. You haven't spoken more than ten words around anyone else, but the second she comes in. It's like bam, total instant chattiness. Just face it Four. You like the girl." Zeke said with a goofy grin on his face.<br>I only have the energy to roll my eyes. "Please, Zeke."  
>Zeke's eyes widen in expression. "But, my friend, it's true."<br>I clutch my hands tighter to the steering wheel as we pull into the driveway of the house where Tris lives with Tori and Bud. I don't really want Zeke to win an argument that I have no explanation and reasoning toward. I couldn't possibly like Tris... could I?  
>"Where's Uriah?" I ask, trying to change the topic of conversation.<br>"He walked to school with that girl, Marlene? I think that's her name, but they've known each other for a while now." Zeke doesn't seem to mind being single, but I know he'll have his eyes on someone this year. I struggle to recall something, something that I could use on Zeke.  
>But then I remember the girl he met last year. "What about that girl, Shauna Withers? Didn't you meet her last year?"<br>Zeke nods. "She moved away halfway through the year. She said she would come back this year, actually."  
>I look at him expectantly. "Do you believe her?"<br>Zeke shrugs. "She was attractive, I must admit. If she came back, I would date her."  
>I fight the urge to laugh, but Zeke isn't moving.<br>"I'm serious, Four."  
>Oh, s***.<br>"Sorry man." I contain my laughter as I open the door from outside the house. "I'm going to get Tris."  
>He rolls down the window, and I can tell by listening to the mechanism tug the window back into the side of the door. "Can I drive?" He calls out.<br>I give him thumbs up without turning around. I knock on the door, expecting Tori or Bud to answer. The doorknob jiggles, but who opens it surprises me.  
>Tris is standing before me. Her hair has been cut at the dead ends, but it's soft and straight, ranging down to the middle of her back. She has a black Dauntless t-shirt on and dark jeans. The jeans have slight slits and holes in them, but it's nothing like those other girls. Her blue-grey eyes burn with life and excitement. I have a feeling I've been staring at her too long, but I only snap out when I hear a buzzing.<br>The noise comes louder, and I jump back to notice Zeke is honking the horn repeatedly and laughing at me. Tris slings her backpack around her shoulder.  
>"Is that Zeke?" She nods her head toward the direction of the black truck. Her voice sounded... flat and... was that angry?<br>I nod my head. "Unfortunately, that is."  
>"Tori told me about him," she says. "Him and Uriah, their father was the one who killed my family in the car accident." She said. Her blue-grey eyes burned with a fire. I wasn't sure if it was anger or hatred.<br>My eyes nearly pop out of their sockets. "I'm sure there is nothing against that, Tris. Everyone knows it was an accident." She relaxed.  
>"I know," Tris says. She doesn't seem too content. "I just -I don't want them to feel like I hate them, because we all know what it's like to not live without a family member. I mean, I'm glad Hana got them out of there in time."<br>Tris and I begin to walk down the steps, and I notice how we walk in unison. "Yeah, I mean, I guess so." My shoulders develop goose bumps. I notice Zeke jumps out the car and Tris freezes once he starts to walk toward her. Instead, he wraps her in an embrace.  
>My eyes wander off in confusion until I hear a muffled voice. "I'm sorry for your losses, Tris." Zeke says.<br>Tris nods. "You too," she says.  
>Zeke breaks apart from her, and even opens the back door for her. She climbs in, still a little unsteady and nerving about having to be interacted with the people who accidentally killed her parents. I know who killed my father, and I couldn't be more proud of her. She did the right thing.<br>"So Tris," I hear Zeke trying to make conversation with her as I climb in the car. "Why don't you tell us about yourself?"  
>"Um, well," Tris stutters, "I'm from Chicago, Illinois. My family was my mother Natalie, my father Andrew, and my brother Caleb. Tori is basically my mom's sister."<br>Zeke's eyes light up in the mirror. Where is he going with this?  
>"So Tris, what do you like to do for fun?"<br>Tris shrugs. "I'm a basic adrenaline junkie. I'll do anything to distract me from reality."  
>Zeke seems just as surprised as I am. Neither of us would see Tris as someone who would take up crazy dares to see if she belonged somewhere.<br>"Wow, you're just like Four." Zeke punches my shoulder. I look back in the rear view mirror to notice Tris is smiling. Seeing her beautiful self makes me smile. Wait… beautiful; did I just call Tris beautiful?  
>I hope Zeke wasn't right. I don't like to admit defeat.<p>

Zeke pulls into the school parking lot and for once I've never been more relieved to be in school. I already know the classes Tris and I have together. I know that Zeke has one class with me besides lunch, and so does Will but Christina has three out of four classes with us, so I hope Tris can warm up to her.  
>Many people are staring at Tris as we walk side by side. Zeke went to go find Uriah and talk to Marlene and Will, but I wonder why we haven't seen Christina yet.<br>"Oh my god, Tris is that you- and Four?"  
>Man, I spoke too soon. The girl with dark skin and short black hair is rushing down the hallways. She slams into Tris embracing her.<br>"What did someone put in your drink Christina?" Tris breaks away for air. I find my lips twitching upward.  
>"What are you laughing at?" Christina snapped as she folded her arms across her chest.<br>"You," I reply so quickly it doesn't even sound like a word. She rolls her eyes and ignores me.  
>"Well, I have to get to class." Tris turns to face me and nods, and she turns to walk down the hallway.<br>Christina raises an eyebrow. "What's wrong with you man?"  
>I shake my head. "What do you mean?"<br>She chuckles, leaning over for breath. "Four, you are so hot for her."  
>My cheeks are burning red, and heat is rising from the back of my mind. Why does she have this sort of effect on me?<br>"You've got to get over it man." Christina places her hand on my shoulder. "You know, I doubt you're going to be single for long. Because if Tris is feeling the same way you are, you're going to want to be more than friends."  
>Christina thinks she knows me, but she doesn't. She doesn't know anything about how I feel about Tris. I don't pity her, that's for sure because we both are coming from similar situations.<br>"I have to go to class." I don't listen to anything else Christina says to me even though her voice is piercing through the hallway. The good news is, I really have all my classes with Tris.  
>There's something about her: I may have acted like a total d***, but she knows everything about me. She knows my name, and all my classes. She knows my age and who I live with. She knows basically my life story.<br>But the one thing she doesn't know is my fears. What people don't realize is the nickname Four was given to me because I only have Four fears, and because it's my baseball jersey number for school. What she also doesn't know is why. All I've ever wanted for someone to be there. Someone to rely on. I wanted someone to trust and god, I really do want to trust her. But, what if it didn't work out? How could I tell her my secrets? How could I share that with someone and trust that they hide it as I do every day? Could I trust someone with that burden? And then I asked myself again; Can I trust her?

I shook my head. Yes. I can.  
>Tris isn't like the others because she knows the truth. She doesn't want a million people to know her; she just wants one person to understand her: and she's got a few. Tris knows the truth; she knows what it's like to be different, but to be okay with her differences.<br>Tris is everything I would ever want myself to be. I can trust her.  
>Aw man, Zeke really is right. I have to admit defeat, but sometimes it's better to admit defeat and realize the truth. The truth is right in front of my eyes, sitting in the seat by the window. She's staring out the window. She didn't notice my arrival. Her arms are folded. Her hair shining in the stream of sunlight coming from outside. She looked, stunning. I sighed. Here it goes.<br>If I really want it to be worth it, I'll take my chances. Walking into the classroom, I take one of the other fifteen seats that is open besides Tris, and I tap her on the shoulder.  
>"Tris?" Her eyes turn toward me and they light up.<br>"You're sitting beside me." She seems stunned.  
>I chuckle. "Yeah, I suppose so." I kick my feet up on the bar holding up the desk and lean back in the chair. I cross my arms over my chest.<br>"Let's do something after school."  
>"What?" Her expression on her face is priceless. "Um, I mean I'm free later this week and-"<br>"No, I mean after school today."  
>For one terrible moment I thought she was going to turn me down right then and there but then she smiled. And she has a really nice smile. A smile that could light up the room. Her blue-grey eyes glowed with excitement.<br>"Sure. Why not?"  
>Nothing can stop the loud thumping in my chest. I'll have to talk to Zeke later but I know he's going to say one thing and one thing only:<br>"I told you so, Four."


	7. Chapter 6: Unspeakable

**_Chapter 6_**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent or anything from AWTR_

**Tris**

Okay, almost done, stop smiling. Seriously mouth, stop smiling. Maybe this isn't going as good as I had planned.

Right now, Tobias is driving me home from school, just like he took me this morning. He insisted we watched a movie at my place, which I never really understood why. I just sort of accepted the fact I finally had a friend.

I texted Christina after school and told her I was busy. Biggest mistake I ever made. She wanted to insist on getting me ready for my 'date' but after twenty minutes, I finally managed to convince her it wasn't a date.

She made me promise though that if I kissed him, I was supposed to call her. Undoubtedly, I ever do that for her.

Tobias pulls up at my house, and I notice Tori is home for once, and isn't working at the diner. Bud is with her too, given the front door is open and he is standing there.

When I hop out the truck, he expects me, but he doesn't expect to see Tobias. His eyes widen and he sends me almost a thought message, as if we can communicate through silent conversations. I know what he's thinking, and I shake my head no.

Knowing Bud, he won't buy it, but he still opens the door for Tobias and me anyways. He smiles at us and kicks the door shut with his heel.

"Hello Tris and a good day to you, too, Tobias." Surprisingly, I watch Tobias and Bud shake hands, and he smiles.

"Good to see you again, too, Bud." He says, returning the encouraging smile. "I hope that it is okay I watch a movie with Tris."

They seem to have a silent conversation, and I can't help myself from staring back at Tobias' beautiful eyes. Bud nods his head. "Sure. Just tell Tori you're going to the screening room, okay?"

Tobias nods his head, walking toward the kitchen. "I'm going to the screening room with Tris!" He calls out, and I find myself blushing when he says my name. There is something about Tobias I don't understand, but I love it.

Before we can walk away, Tori rushes into the room before the clattering of a bowl hits the floor. She smiles at me, and looks back to Tobias. Finally, after a few awkward moments, she gives us the okay sign, and dismisses herself.

I haven't been in town long. I haven't even looked entirely around the house. I know Tori and Bud turned the Den into a screening room just for some extra company. There are eight seats total, a few couches, and even a popcorn machine. Tobias walks over, presses a few buttons, and then looks over at me.

"What movie do you want to watch?" He asks, not breaking his gaze with the piece of technology.

I shrug and clap my hands together, before replying, "Anything is really fine with me."

Tobias reaches over, pressing a few buttons on the controller. I take a seat beside me, and ironically he takes a seat right beside me, despite the fact there are so many other places to sit. He places the popcorn in-between us, and turns on one of my favorite movies, "A Walk to Remember." Little does he know, the story really relates around my life right now.

The movie is about a trouble-maker named Landon Carter, who after a run in with the law involving a student 'group initiation process' gone wrong is sent to tutor students and help out in a play. There he meets Jamie Sullivan, a girl who has terminal Leukemia. She happens to also be the Preacher's daughter, and is a beautiful singer. She lost her mother to the same disease. The two become close, bonding a friendship to where Landon asks for permission to date Jamie. Jamie also reveals to have a bucket list, of doing many things she wants to die before she does. Landon helps her accomplish almost all of them. He also rekindles with his father, even after he left him and his mother, when he pays for Jamie's medical treatment at home after a horrible medical scare. Before then, Landon wanted to change, and made a list of his own, which included making a telescope for Jamie, and going to medical school. Landon ends up changing his life around, and finished the telescope for his girlfriend. Jamie ends up living another year, upon where she and Landon get married in the same church her parents did, fulfilling her last wish on her list after she becomes completely terminal, but are only married for a summer until she passes away.

I can't help but think about how Tobias has no idea. He has no idea that I'm going to end up with the same fate as her. And as much as I want to tell him, I can't. But I'm already passed wanting to. I feel like I need to, before I become too attached.

But I feel like I've already gone past that too.

By the time the movie is over, my breathing is becoming heavy. Something is seriously wrong. I feel my heart beating out of my chest, something I feel like I can't control anymore.

Tobias looks over to me, and stretches. "What did you think of the movie?" He asks.

I snap away from my thoughts, only to nod meekly and reply with an "Hmph?"

Tobias chuckles, and it's something soft and vile. "You know, I used to be like that kid Landon. I was such a troublemaker about a year ago. Zeke was always on my side though. But something has been happening lately… I've been different."

I feel my breath hitch in my throat. I stand, turning toward the door, tears threatening a sob in my throat. Tobias seems to notice, because he jumps from his seat and comes over toward me. "What's wrong?" He asks, tugging on my arm.

I sigh, and bury my face into his chest. I want to tell him, but I wrap my arms around his waist and find instant relief. I can feel his arms pull me in tighter.

Instead, I hesitantly reply, "It was just the movie."

He sighs my name against my shoulder, maybe not knowing how he makes me feel. "Don't worry," he says. "It isn't real."

But that's where he's gone wrong. He doesn't know, oh he doesn't know, but it couldn't be any more real.

**Authors note: This story will probably only be about thirty chapter, and should be done by Christmas. Keep an open mind, readers.**

**~Leigh **


	8. Chapter 7: Shattering Glass

**_Chapter 7_**

_I do not own Divergent_

Special thanks to my co-author Wallflower95 for helping me edit and write most of this chapter! She's got beautiful stories people! Check them out!

Four

"Why are you happy today?" That was the first question Uriah asked me today. Ever since yesterday, I've got this weird feeling, but I like it.

Once I glance over to him, I quit the smiling and frown.4  
>"What are you talking about?" I asked him.<p>

"You're practically skipping along the hallways man," I slow down my walk and look down at the ground. Uriah shook his head and the corners of his mouth twitched upward slightly.  
>"Go away man you're embarrassing me." He grumbled. I laughed.<br>"I'm sorry man it's just-" I struggle to find the right words, but how would I describe it? I mean, all I did was watch a movie with Tris.

We didn't really talk nor do anything else, but I like her, already, a lot.

"Yeah, yeah, it's Tris. I get it." Oh man, he really did hit the hail right on.  
>"She's just so..." I struggled to find words.<br>"Take your time there." Uriah said. I sighed and gave Uriah a serious look.  
>"There are no words worthy enough to describe her." I said.<p>

"Okay there cool it Romeo." Uriah put his hands up in mock defense, and took a step back. He thought of this as a joke, but if he only knew the truth, he wouldn't.

"I'm serious." I said. Uriah nodded his head slightly.

"I've never felt this way before." I said, but barely enough for it to be a whisper to myself. By then Uriah had stopped listening, and was almost prancing like a bunny rabbit down the hallway to see Marlene and Zeke.

I look around, but not because I'm desperate to find those beautiful blue eyes that I've craved to see today, but because I need to find something to excuse myself from bugging Christina about her.

I really didn't care what anyone else thought about my 'Amity' mood today, because frankly I couldn't give a damn less either. She makes me happy, and there's nothing wrong with that.

I decide to head to first period, hoping maybe I would see Tris there. With just my luck, she's sitting all the way in the back, almost zoned out from a conversation that Christina is trying to engage her in.

"Hey," I try to use a small approach, maybe which will give me enough courage to talk to her. She immediately looks up from Christina and she smiles. Christina raises an eyebrow, but then looks over at me. She gives Tris a kick in the shin and she looks down at her desk.

"You can sit here, Four." Christina gets up from the chair next to Tris, and sits at the one in to the left a row next to her. Tris is twiddling with her thumbs as I take a seat beside her.

Something seems off about Tris. She doesn't seem to be as happy as she was yesterday. Did I do something wrong? Of course, that's my first thought. _Smooth, Tobias, very smooth._

"Did that movie upset you yesterday?" She turns at the sound of my voice, and I see something when I look at her, something that she's hiding and dying to get out.

"Um," she shakes her head, and can't seem to find the right words to say. "No, it's just I'm nervous." Her voice seems to taper off as if she was speaking to herself, have an internal conflict.

I tap my fingers on the desk, and she jumps back in her seat, seemingly startled.

"I'm sorry," I say, sounding casual and sincere. She gives me a weak, forced smile.

"No problem," she says, and she shakes her head. For a moment, she smiles, and it's one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen. It's relaxed, and not forced, and something that just looks like it would come more naturally.

**Tris**

I have no idea what to do. I really don't have any idea. After Tobias left, I fainted, and Tori and Bud had to rush me to the nearby hospital.

_Flashback of last night:_

_ "__What seems to be the problem here?" My doctor, who has been my doctor for the last three years, sighs when she notices how dizzy I am._

_ "__She fainted again, Angela." My doctor's name is Doctor Angela. She's a tall Asian woman, with short arms and legs, and talks with a thick accent. She sort of reminds me of Tori. I guess it's why I trust her so much._

_ "__Was she doing any type of exercise?" The doctor asks, as they carry me to a small examination room. They lay me down on the very uncomfortable seat that would be in a pediatricians' office. _

_Bud shakes his head, and is about to reply for me, but I know I have to tell them._

_ "__I was watching 'A Walk To Remember' with my friend, and the movie made me really upset. He told me he used to be like Landon. I realized I was becoming too attached, and when I began to cry, I lied to him and told him the movie made me upset."_

_Tori sighs with relief, knowing I didn't do anything to hurt myself. Doctor Angela sits beside me and rubs circles on the palm of my hand._

_ "__You know, being social in your state can be pretty challenging. Especially since you wanted to be like a normal teenager, and make friends, go on dates, etcetera. But this can also be a very confusion and emotional time for you, Tris." My doctor has never been known to sugar coat things, like most other doctors do. I know where my fate is within a year; dead._

_ "__What do I do about my friends? I want to tell them, but I don't want them to make it extremely stressful."_

_ "__Well, which one of them do you trust most so far?"_

_This isn't a hard option. Somehow, I manage to smile when I think of his name, and I say, "Tobias."_

_ "__Well this Tobias," Angela says, squeezing my hand. "He's a very lucky guy. Tris, your life isn't over. You're not going to die tomorrow, or even a month from now. But we do need to keep an eye on you."_

_ "__So nothing permanent yet, right?" Tori asks, sighing._

_Angela nods her head. "That's correct, and you Tris," she turns to me, and shyly smiles. "Maybe you should talk to Tobias."_

I think about her words, and I know I have to tell him. I have to tell Tobias what's wrong. I'll have to give him my life story, first.

I tap him on the shoulder, and he smiles at me. I sigh. "Tobias," I say, trying to keep my voice quiet. He immediately turns to me at the sound of his name.

"What's the matter, Tris?" He asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Can you ditch with me next period?" He seems to be startled by my tactic of approach, but the only way I'm going to tell him is if we're alone. I made the decision to tell Christina last night, when she came over after I called her from the hospital.

But in the ends, Tobias nods his head. "Yeah, sure," he says, and we stand up as soon as the bell rings; the sign that makes me nervous, and constantly rings in my ears.

Side by side, Tobias and I walk out the back door, with my hands already curling tightly around the metal car keys compressed into the palm of my hand.

"Where are we going?" Tobias throws his bag in the back, and climbs in the truck. I pause, right before the driver's side door, and catch my breath. My lungs ache and burn for air, and my stomach hurts. Hesitantly, I pull open the driver side door and climb in.

"Where are we going?" He asks me again, except this time I have to hear him. I have to make him understand something.

"My house," I say, turning the key into the ignition. He doesn't seem to question me any further, which is good.

When I drive, I almost forget something was/is wrong with me. I forget all about the horrible truth of myself, and focus on the beauty of nature, and the beauty of the man sitting beside me.

I really am getting too attached to Tobias, now.

Tobias doesn't expect me to answer any questions, especially when we're pulling right into the driveway of the house.

All he does is climb out, and rush over the front of the car, and open the door for me. He takes my hand and helps me out, and the second we touch, the little jolts of electricity serge through my hand again. This time, I don't want the feeling to go away.

When we reach the door, Tobias is suspicious. I see the anxiety written on his forehead in the reflection of the glass screen door, and then again as I turn to unlock the house.

Once we step in, he takes off his shoes by the door and walks into the kitchen. "Do you want some water?" He asks me.

I shake my head. I have too much on my mind. Still, he walks into the kitchen and grabs two glasses of water, and sits them on the table. I don't know how else I plan on telling him.

He takes a seat beside me on the couch, and I run my fingers through my hair. A few pieces come out, and it startles me only because he's staring right at me.

"Your hair is falling out," he says, slightly nervous. It sounds like a breath is caught in his throat.

"I know," I say, as if it wasn't a big deal. He seems worried about me, more worried than usual.

"It wasn't the movie, was it?" He seems to release a breath of tension, maybe as if he was biting his tongue and holding it back. I shake my head.

"Tobias, there is something I have to tell you. I don't know how you're going to handle it, and I don't know how you're going to feel about it. I don't know what you're going to think of me, or what you're going to say, but I just, I need to tell you before it gets worse."

He tenses up in his seat, and I know I have to do this. If I don't, he's going to just pester it out of me.

"Tobias, I'm dropping out of school because of this. I can't afford to continue to live a normal life."

His facial expression says it all, but still he wipes his hands on his jeans, "So, are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

With a shaky breath, tears pooling my eyes, and a hell of a lot of courage, I say, "Tobias, I have cancer,"

Before he can speak, I open my mouth again, only this time adding, "And I am terminal."

I sit in silence, agonizing silence for a while. He doesn't seem to process it, or maybe he processes it and he's scared. No. That's impossible. I'm the one who's scared and terrified. His eyes seem to mist over; as if he wanted to say something he knows he can't. It's exactly how I felt. I couldn't find the right words either. I couldn't find anything to say. I didn't know how I was going to say it, but if I didn't, I was going to regret it for the rest of my life. I wipe my hands on my jeans, and turn away from him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't tell you. I just, I didn't know how and-"

My voice is cut off by the sound of the door shutting, and it will forever haunt me. I look over to the couch, and he's gone.


	9. Chapter 8: Pen and Pencil

**_Chapter 8_**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, kai?_

**_Tobias_**

_I have cancer, and I am terminal._

The words continue to ring through my ears, and seem to hit me harder and harder every time they come back. I didn't want to leave her like that, but what else was I supposed to do? She looked away from me, and I couldn't face her.

I run from the house, and run until I can't breathe. I run until my legs are numb and feel like Jell-O, and until my lungs scream, and ache, and burn like a raging forest fire for air. I sink to the ground on my knees, in the middle of the forest. I look around, and nothing seems familiar.

I don't know how long I had been running, but something impulse me, like my adrenaline rushing. I was angry. I am angry. I'm angry with the world for wanting to send Tris to her demise. I'm angry with everything and everyone, but the only thing I can do is cry.

I'm cold, wet, and winded, but it doesn't stop the pain from building up inside me. I ball my shirt into my fist, and stuff part of it into my mouth, and I can't help but cry. How long this continues, I don't know, but when I stop, it's only because I hear a small distinct feminine voice coming through the trees.

"Four?" The voice isn't Tris' but I turn around to see Christina, her eyes red and puffy as if she had been crying too.

"Did you know?" I ask her. It's a stupid thing to ask. She sits beside me, and curls her knees to her chest. She rests her head on top of them and sighs.

"Only knew since last night, but Tris insisted on telling you."

"How did you know?" I ask.

"She called me from the hospital," she explains. "She couldn't breathe for a little while and she fainted." I feel my chest constrict as if I was feeling her pain.

"You know, most of the time, death comes whether you've said goodbye or not." She says, and I nod my head.

"Come on," I say, nudging her arm playfully. "You're making it sound like Tris is dead. She's still alive, Christina."

"You want to know what she made me promise." Christina says to me, almost as if it was a question.

I nod my head, and hesitantly reply, "Sure," after a few moments of silence.

Christina almost smiles, and nearly breaks out into laughter, but stops herself. "Tris made me promise that you wouldn't fall in love with her."

I find myself laughing at the comment, and Christina does too. For a few seconds, we enjoy each other's company and sit in silence, but then I know I have to say something soon.

"It's a little too late for that," I say, and Christina's head jerks to me so sharply I thought I heard a small crack from her neck.

"Four, listen, I know you're probably-" She pauses, only to look at me seconds later and smile. "You're in love with Tris?"

I've never really given it much thought, but I don't have another choice. Tris understands me better than anyone else, and she's the only person I really trust these days, besides Zeke who I didn't see today because I ditched with Tris. She's so different and beautiful in her own little ways. I'd give her the world if I could, and I'd give her a lifetime full of happiness and memories in exchange for the torture of hers, even if I had to take it myself.

"Isn't it obvious?" Christina doesn't like it when I play dumb with her using sarcasm, but it's always funny to watch her try.

Christina slaps the back of my head with her hand, and stands up. "You're such an idiot," she mumbles, looking down at me. She tilts her head when I look up at her.

"Well, are you going to sit here and mope about a girl you're in love with, but not dating, or are you going to come with me and the gang to the mall?"

"Is Tris going?" I ask, and Christina rolls her eyes and smirks.

"No, unfortunately, she isn't, but I'll drop you off there if you want."

I stand up, but stumbling to maintain my balance. "How did you know I was here?"

"You ran to Candor Street, dummy." I didn't know I had so much anger in me that I just took off, without even knowing or wanting to do anything about it.

"I have to get back to Roth drive. Can you take me?" Christina nods her head and jingles the keys in her hands.

"Come on Romeo," she jokes, reminding me of what Uriah said to me this morning. "Time's a wasting, let's go get Juliet."

As I climb into the car, Christina turns on the ignition and I can't help but laugh, and she turns to me, her voice flat.

"What's so funny?" She asks, deadpan.

"Nothing," I reply, trying to keep a straight face. "It's just Uriah called me Romeo this morning."

"I know," Christina replies, beginning to drive down the street toward Tris' house. "That's why I called you that."

She pulls around the corner, and we linger in the driveway for a second. Both the cars are still here, so it means nothing has happened to Tris yet since I've left. I climb out the car and slam the door, lingering on the window. I stuck my tongue out to Christina, and she flips me off, before turning and driving away. I can almost imagine the guffaw coming from her mouth.

I hesitantly walk up the stairs. I check my watch, only to determine I left Tris' house almost two hours ago. She just really hate me for abandoning her like that.

I reach up, and knock on the door three times. I know everyone is home. "Tris, open the door!" I say, pounding my fist harder on it. My voice isn't raised, but I know I shouldn't do anything.

That's when the door opens.

**_Tris_**

About fifteen minutes after Tobias left, Tori and Bud come through the front door. I'm still sitting on the couch, and roughly in the same spot I left. I know it's Tori who sits beside me, because she gently touches my shoulder.

"Tris," she says gently. "Did you tell him?"

I can't afford to look at her without crying, and I nod my head.

"I'm guessing he didn't take it too well," she says, her voice already knowing.

"If he did," I reply, surprised my voice hasn't broken yet. "He would still be here." I ball up my fist and bite on it to avoid choking out a sob, and I don't know how long it is before Tori wraps me in her embrace, and I can't do anything but cry into her shoulder.

"He'll come back around, Tris," She tries to comfort me, but the fact that he left and never came back is sinking deeper and deeper into my mind. I want him to come back, that's the problem.

"I knew this was going to happen," I release from her embrace, but I still sit there with her, her hand rubbing comforting circles on mine.

"What was going to happen?" She asks, her voice soft and gentle, and clearly a mix of confusion.

"I'm a ticking time bomb, Tori," and I pause, only to hear her sigh, and watch her close her eyes.

"It's true," I say, standing up rapidly from the sofa as I pace the small section between the coffee table and the couch. "One day, I'm going to explode, and I don't want to hurt anyone. I'm already a burden on you and Bud, only because I wanted to come here. And now, with Tobias in my life, I just don't know what to do."

"Tris, everything is going to be alright." Bud steps into the room, trying to comfort me. I don't believe him. I don't believe Tori. I don't believe anyone right now. I turn and run up the stairs to my room, and fumble to find the doorknob. Once I open it, I burst into my room and slam the door, locking it. I sink with my back against the door to the floor, and I cry.

How long I sit like this in the middle of the floor, I don't know. But when I rise, the first thing I see is my journal. It's a basic navy blue book with black leather binding, and everything inside is written in pen. I write in pen because some mistakes can't be erased.

I've written a lot of things in pen in here. I've written about my family dying, about the memories that I remember. I remember my father scolding me for running up and down the stairs. I remember my mother, telling me loopholes about how it was okay to be selfless sometimes. And I remember my brother, especially how he would always have a stack of books on his dresser, and his room was never neat and tidy. He only left Erudite to be with us again, and look where that ended up everyone.

Everyone but me, at least, but I'm still going. The only downside is, it's like someone had cast a spell upon me.

But there are a few things I've written in the journal in pencil. I write some in pen, and some in pencil, because you can erase pencil, but you can't erase pen. One of the things written in pencil is cancer.

But as I pick up the pen, I shudder to write in it. I know what I'm going to write. I know what I need to write. I flip to a page in the back, and I bring my pen down onto the paper.

In the best cursive writing, underneath of my deceased family, Natalie, who was my mother, and Andrew, my father, and even my brother Caleb, written side to my dad; I also write Tori and Bud, the only two living family members I have. Underneath in pen, I write Tobias, but then in pencil, I write Christina. Underneath, I also write Uriah and Zeke because they've become a part of my life somehow, in a way or another, because we share the same past.

As much as I want these people to stay in my life, because they make my purpose stronger, I need to make sure they want to stay in my life.

Reading over the list of names seems to make me feel better, in one way or another, somehow, but I know someday I'll be able to understand it.

Just as I'm about to write something else in pencil, there is a knock on the door. I hear a voice, and I tiptoe to the edge of the hallway.

"Just let me see if she's in," Bud shuts the door enough, and turns to me.

"Is Tris home?" He asks, thinking that maybe I left, or maybe I just want to be alone since someone is right outside. "Tobias is here."

I shake my head, but I hand Bud two pieces of paper. On the side, it will explain everything to him, and that's everything he ever needs to know.

"She isn't home," Bud shakes his head, but reaches his hand out to offer Tobias the pieces of paper. Quickly, I scurry to my window hoping to catch a glimpse of him walking outside.

But outside, Tobias opens the papers. He stuffs them in his pocket, and turns back to the window. He looks up, and I catch one of his dark blue eyes as he winks at me.

I almost don't catch his voice, but I smile when I catch the words:

_I'll be by tomorrow._


	10. Chapter 9: Just One Of The Guys

**_Chapter 8_**

**_Now, Uriah, do I own Divergent?_**

**_Will: I wanna say it!_**

**_Uriah: No I do!_**

**_Four: BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP! Now, Leigh does not own Divergent, or else she would own me, but Tris owns me._**

**_Uriah and Will: Hey! No fair!_**

_-SPECIAL THANKS TO MY CO-AUTHOR Wallflower95 for some of Tobias' POV _

**_ONTO LEH STORY!_**

_Tobias_

I have to ask myself something. Do I love Tris? Before I would have made some excuses saying that I couldn't possibly like this girl but now... I love her. I really do and not because she told me she has cancer. I love her for who she is and I can't help that. The next I head to her house. I stand outside her door, hoping that I can see her. The door opens and she stands before me. A small smile appears on her lips.  
>"Hey." I breathed out.<br>"Hey." She steps aside so I can come in. She takes my hand and leads me upstairs. We enter her room. There are pictures, pictures of her family. One is of her when she was about six or seven. A boy a bit older than her has his arm around her. Two adults stand behind them smiling for the camera. She sits down on the bed and pulls me down next to her.  
>"I got your letter." I whispered. She nodded.<br>"And, what did you think?" She asks, her eyes twinkling with amusement as if she had just made a discovery.

"I love the idea of pen and pencil." I say, and I smile at her.

She flashes a smile back at me. "Well, Tobias, some mistakes can be erased, but some can't." Despite the fact the pen and pencil thing helps her feel better; I can detect the hit of sadness in her voice. Who wouldn't be upset living her life?

"But those mistakes that can be erased, are something you strive for, isn't it?" I raise an eyebrow and she raises hers too, mimicking me.

Tris smiles at me, and it's something soft. I can't help but stare at her for at least a minute or two. It seems like I'm captivated by her for some reason. I don't see her as someone who is sick. I see her as a beautiful fighter. I know I can't be the only person who sees her like this.

I don't know how long I've been staring at her, but she clears her throat and begins to cough a little. Then, abruptly, she stops, and places her hand over her stomach. She turns a slightly greenish color, and I immediately kick the trashcan from the other side of her bed, over to her. I pick it up, and she vomits a little bit. I run downstairs into the kitchen, to get her a glass of water. Tori and Bud are sitting at the table. Tori is eating a salad, and her eyes widen when she sees me. Bud has his spectacles on and drops his gaze to me when I grab a cup off the counter, and fill it with tap water.

"Did Tris throw up again?" Tori seems to know Tris' disease pretty well. It makes her nauseous and irritable at some times. I nod my head in response, just as the cup almost overflows. I quickly turn off the tap and Bud hands me a washcloth.

"Tobias, be careful," he warns me, lifting his hand cautiously. "Tris has been pretty sick lately. I mean, she's always been sick, but she'll be irritable at some times. You can't really get mad at her for it."

I nod my head. "I'm not going to get mad at her," I reply, "because I know what it's like."

Bud drops his newspaper on the table, and turns to me swiftly in his chair. "I know you do, Tobias. But you got better. The problem with Tris is, we don't know if she's going to get better. We hope, but that's about the best we can do."

I nod my head again before I hear the sound of Tris rushing toward the bathroom, her feet against the floor rapidly. "I'll talk to you guys, later." They don't seem to mind, because they let me go without another word. I rush upstairs, carrying a washcloth and a cup of water for Tris, just as she emerges from the bathroom.

Just as I hand her the cup of water and the washcloth, Tori comes up the steps rapidly. "Tris, are you alright?" She asks her. Tris' eyes seem unclear, and she stepping a little off, but she nods her head.

"Tori, I'm fine." She says her voice slightly irritable. This is a side I never want to see her want to see, but unfortunately, it's all I'm ever going to see for a while. I sure hope Tris gets better, even if she gets worse before that. Tori must be used to her attitude, but it only makes me worried about her.

"Tris, I'm going to go run to Zeke's. If you need anything, give me a call, okay?" I give her a serious look, my hand tightening on hers. I didn't even know I grabbed her hand in the first place.

She nods her head, taking a deep breath, before she replies, "Okay."

I drop her hand, already missing the warming touch it brought me. There is something going on here, because her eyes seem to dim out when I get go. My hand already feels cold without hers.

I nod to her, and thank Tori for allowing me over and that I would be back later today. I guess Tris isn't going back to school, but that's okay. I wouldn't really blame her. I'm only held back as a junior because I was once in her place.

Basically, my story is almost the same as hers. I felt a throbbing pain in my side, and I went to the doctor. They ran numerous tests on me, before they determined that I had osteosarcoma, and treatment began almost a week prior to that. Anyways, this was about two years ago. It sucks I'm eighteen and I'm still a junior. I was sixteen when I was a junior, before my cancer. They caught me in an early stage, and it was easily treatable. I've been NEC for about ten months now, and I feel pretty good. I've gotten back into my athletic lifestyle of self-defense and I'm hoping to go back to playing baseball this season.

I immediately drive over to Zeke's, my foot slamming hard on the accelerator. I must be going twenty over the speed limit, but as I check the controls, I realize it's more like forty over the speed limit.

Thankfully, I pull up alongside Zeke's house just to notice that he and Uriah are playing catch in the front yard. I hop from my truck, and rush over to the fence. I put one hand on the post, and use my body weight to throw myself over at a sideways angle, and land on my feet. Before I have time to react, a glove is thrown at my feet.

"Hey Four, my main man; come play catch with us, you know, if you want to we could use another person to hang with." Zeke is facing me, and barely has enough time to turn and catch the ball when Uriah throws it. It's a nice spin, the way he turns his foot.

Hesitantly, I slide the glove onto my hand. It's been a long time since I've played catch with the guys. I wiggle my fingers into the glove, the one that I haven't worn in forever.

I'm not surprised when Uriah throws a curve ball, and I turn my hand to catch it, as it spins the opposite direction it's moving. Uriah grins at me and yawns.

"Man, Four is going to catch every ball I throw," he says, with a fake pout.

Just in that moment, I pull my arm back with a heavy heave, spinning the ball off my fingertips. I watch it sail, curving slightly to the left, as Uriah catches it. He winces immediately after and shakes out his hand.

"So how are things with Tris?" Uriah throws the ball to Zeke, far enough Zeke has to run, and still jump to catch it. He falls on his ass, and Uriah laughs a little.

"Yeah, I heard she has cancer." Zeke says. I wonder how he found out. I don't think Tris told anyone.

"Yeah, she told the rest of us through a group text." Oh, well that explains that.

"So Four, tell me about your not-so-secret-love." Zeke wiggles his eyebrows at me, and Uriah throws me the ball. I wind it up bringing my arm back. Before Zeke can use a pathetic excuse and yell "Wait!" I've sent the ball sailing toward him, and I feel like I yanked my arm out of its socket.

"I mean, she's a great girl and all, but-"

"But she has cancer?" suggested Zeke.

I shake my head. "It's not about the cancer. It's about the lack of faith she has in her own survival."

Uriah shrugs, dropping his glove onto the grassy carpet, and plops down. He bends his knees to his chest and just sits there, and for a moment we think he lost it, but then I drop my glove and sit down too.

"You know man," Zeke walks over toward me and sits next to me. He clasps a hand on my shoulder, in a brotherly gesture. "You have to remember," he explains. "That you didn't have much faith in your own survival a few years ago."

"Yeah, well I was also getting beat for it before it happened, so I don't really see why I should have had faith in myself. Marcus didn't care, only Evelyn did. I guess that's why I decided to forgive her."

"Look, Tobias," Uriah says, shifting in our direction. "you forgave Evelyn, and you started your treatment. You're a survivor, man. Tris just doesn't have faith in herself because she doesn't really have anything else left to fight for. They found her cancer too late, after a horrific tragic family accident. Do you really expect her to have any faith in herself, much like you did two years ago?"

Thinking about what Uriah said, he is making some sense. I was able to get better, and Tris is too. She just doesn't have a reason to keep fighting. There's got to be some sort of treatment that can work, and increase her lifespan by just a little.

"Yeah, but listen. There's something I have to tell you guys." I want to tell them how I feel about Tris, and I feel like they'd find out anyways. "I-"

I'm cut off by the sounding of my phone ringing _Chasing Cars_ which is the ringtone I set up for Tris. I'm instantly filled with panic as I tremble to pull my phone from my jean pocket. I'm so worried something bad has happened to her. I finally get the phone out, on the fifth ring, and quickly hit the answer key.

"Tris," I say, my voice probably sounding cracked.

"Tobias," she says, and my heart is filled with relief. She's okay. But she sounds upset, like she has been crying.

"Tris, what's wrong?" I say. I stand up from the grass pit, and toss my glove to Zeke. They both try to question me with facial expression, but I tell them just to hang on a minute.

"Can you come over and watch a movie with me?" She sniffles in the background, and for a moment I feel like she's hurt or something.

I smile into the phone, knowing that Uriah and Zeke will question me when I hang up. I don't wait a minute before saying, "Yeah, sure. I'll be over in a few."

"I'll see you soon, Tobias." She says.

"Wait, have you been crying?" I feel like I'm waiting in the sound of silence for a few seconds, but she's still on the other line. Is she contemplating what to say to me?

"No," she says, sternly and more confident than her usual voice. "Sorry, I just got nauseated again." Her voice sounds clear and strong, like it was an hour or so ago.

"Alright, I'll see you in a few."

"Alright?" She asks, and I smile.

"Alright," I say, and I can hear her laughing slightly.

"Alright," she says again, a little quieter.

"Maybe "alright" can be out thing," I say, and I hear her laughing again. She pauses, and then it continues for a few more seconds.

"See you soon, Tobias." And with that, the phone call ends. Zeke is smirking at me, and Uriah is tilting his head. Both have grins plastered on their faces. Uriah is holding a small bag, standing in front of me. He extends it out to me.

"Whether she's sick or not, soup helps. I know it helped you a lot when you were in remission. It was one of the only things you could eat." Knowing how nauseated Tris is, soup is probably the best thing for her.

"Thanks, Uriah." I say, nodding my gratitude toward him. I shuffle for my keys in my pocket and looks toward Zeke. "Do you think I'm whipped?" I ask, and he laughs.

"Not too bad, you do love the girl. So, I'm not going to say you're whipped yet."

"Very funny Zeke! I can hear you both laughing." He and Uriah are laughing the second I walk through the gate and climb into the truck. I set the soup on the floor of the passenger seat of the truck, and I turn my key in the ignition. I pull away from Zeke and Uriah's house, before I give think about giving them the bird, but then I know Zeke is right. I'm in love with her, and that's something I should write in pen.


	11. Chapter 10: Falling in Deep

_My initiates! *blows a kiss to everyone who reviewed.*_

_I loved all the feedback I got on the last chapter! A few people are trying to ask for spoilers, which is something I will NOT give away! :D Sorry xD_

_But I will say this – I tell my readers to keep open minds because not all of my stories end badly. There may be some bumps and turns along the way, and there may be something sad, but not all my stories end with someone dying or someone breaking up or whatever. However, there also won't be anything cheesy or corny or whatever, because I love to read that stuff, but I suck at writing it._

_Now, about this story – Yes, I am aware cancer is something very difficult to get rid of. I'm not going to give away if Tris is going to survive her relapse or not, because all part of a good story is for your readers to expect something, but then something totally different comes along and it's a smack in the face. Plotwists and I are like best friends; always there when I need them ;)_

_Anyways, here's Chapter 11!_

_Disclaimer: I own my plot and my computer. I think we've got this covered._

**_Chapter 11_**

**_Tris_**

I didn't want to bother Tobias again today. He left for Zeke's, and I'm sure he wanted some normal quality guy time. But to be honest, I wanted an excuse to spend time with him. He really means a lot to me.

I called him about ten minutes ago, and he said he would be here within ten to fifteen minutes, and right now I'm just sitting upstairs at my small wooden desk I've had since I was like ten. It has a small drawer with letters I've written to people. I write letters to my family, especially my parents and Caleb. Oh, how I miss them so much.

In my little drawer, there are at least five folded up pieces of paper. One for each member of my family that died – hence that it's my mother, my father, and my brother who got these letters written for them shortly after their demise.

But there are a few other letters I've added, and those are written in pencil, except for one. The one I'm writing to Tobias is in pen. It's based off my old saying of 'Impressions on Paper' meaning how he has grown to be someone in my life.

Before I can continue writing, there is a soft clink at my window, and then, the front door opens. I don't think anything of it, because I know it's probably just Bud coming home, but then my bedroom door opens.

In walks Tobias, holding something in a brown paper bag – he smiles at me, and waves the contents in the bag before placing them on my nightstand. He picks up the basic black, blue, and grey picture frame of me and my brother. He has an arm around me and I have my arms wrapped around his waist in an embrace. I swivel in my desk chair, and shove the papers into my notebook. The last thing I want to happen is for Tobias to read the letter I've written to him.

"How are you feeling?" He asks, taking a seat on the edge of my bed. I sigh, and stand up from the chair, a spur moment of dizziness exploding in my head. I blink a few times, and then it's over. I walk over toward my bed, and sit at the edge with him.

My eyes keep glancing back toward my nightstand. Finally, I nod my head toward it. "What's in the bag?" I ask with curiosity.

Tobias smiles and lets out a soft chuckle. "Soup, which is compliments of the Pedrads. It's all I could eat when I was in treatment too." he says, shifting his abdomen to turn toward the nightstand. Tobias reaches across and grabs the bag, before handing it to me. I smile and accept it, placing the warm contents of the bag on my lap.

"Wait, you're a survivor to?" I ask, suddenly surprised. Tobias nods his head.

"I never told you?" He says, seeming in disbelief ridden through his voice and shock written on his facial expressions. I shake my head.

"Well, then I guess it's time you learn the life of Tobias Eaton. Do you have…" Tobias checks his watch for a second, and glances out the window. "Hmm," he says, turning back to me and touching my shoulder. "You got about two hours to kill? We could go down to the screening room."

I nod my head before hastily following him out the door. He grabs his hand on mine as he leads me down the staircase, and right in this moment, being with him in a pure moment of blissfulness, I forget that I am slowly dying inside.

* * *

><p>Tobias literally jumps on the couch that I'm sitting on, and takes a seat beside me. His hands seem to be sweating, and he seems to have trouble getting comfortable on the sofa.<p>

"So, you ready to hear about the life of Tobias Eaton?" Tobias announces it as if it's the most amazing thing in the world. It's amazing to be to finally meet someone who has survived something like this before.

"Ask me any question you want," Tobias says, a smile creeping across his face at me. "And I promise to answer it honestly."

There are a million questions I want to ask Tobias. I want to know why he chooses to hang out with me when he knows I'm nothing but a ticking time bomb, which is going to explode and hurt him someday. I want to him if he's afraid of losing me as much as I'm afraid of losing him. I want to ask him if he thinks about me all the time, and if he constantly wonders about my health. Instead, I shove all my personal questions deeper into my brain.

"What age was you diagnosed?" I ask, dipping my spoon into the soft broth of chicken and noodle soup, the scent filling my nose with an amazing aroma.

"Sixteen," he replies, sniffling his nose for a second.

"How long have you been NEC?"I ask, taking a quick sip of the soup. I don't want to eat and throw up with my best friend sitting beside me. I wonder if he feels the same way about me.

"Ten months," he answers, in a monotone voice.

"Did you know you were my best friend?" He asks me, and I nearly drop the spoon into my soup. I feel like I didn't hear that correctly. I wedge my finger into my ear and shake my head.

"I'm sorry," I say, pretending to zone back in. "Did you say something?"

Tobias nods his head. "I asked if you knew if you were my best friend."

I try to swallow the bile that's coming up from my throat. I'm so happy I could probably scream and jump up and down, if I could even move my body. I raise an eyebrow. "Really? That works out great."

Tobias seems confused, and his leans his head back and arches his body. "Why?" He asks, dragging out the word.

"Because you're mine," I say, taking a bite of the noodles and the chicken. Before Tobias can say anything else, I swallow the soup and lift my index finger. "Do me a favor. Go in the top drawer of the popcorn cart."

Tobias is hesitant for a moment, before he shuffles himself from the couch without another word or a moment and scoots over to the popcorn cart. He struggles to open the drawer, and I hear it pop open. For a moment, he stands there, before he pulls a folded piece of paper out of it. He walks back over to the couch, and examines the folded four by six piece of paper in his hand.

"What's this?" He asks me, flipping the paper around over and over again.

"This," I say, snatching the paper from his folded hands. "This list is the reason that I fight every day, and I wanted to share it with you."

I unfold the piece of paper. One side of the paper has a list of names on them, but the other side has the list of six things I wrote when I was in the hospital. It was the things I wanted to accomplish before I died, knowing that I'm probably never going to get better. I hand the paper back to him, and he reads the list of six things on my list.

"Number one," he says, turning to sit cross legged on the couch. He faces me with a shy smile. "Number one is to get married the same way my parents did." He pauses, glancing up at me. "How did your parents get married?"

"They had a typical ceremony where you signed some papers. But the thing is I've always wanted more – like to walk down the aisle and wear a beautiful dress, but I also wanted to sign the paper instead of read vows."

Tobias nods his head in understanding. "Number two is to be in two places at once." He smirks a little and glances at me. "How do you plan to accomplish this?"

I shrug in honesty. "I honestly don't know." I say, "But everyone has wishes, and these are mine."

"Fair enough," Tobias says, continuing to read down my list. "Number three is to get a tattoo of three ravens flying across my collarbone, and a Dauntless flame on right shoulder, and an Abnegation symbol on my left." He raises an eyebrow, and sets the list down on the couch. "What's with the tattoos?"

"My family and I grew up Abnegation," I say, "That one is for my routes. The Dauntless symbol is just because I'm a Dauntless and my mother was too before she devoted her life to an Abnegation lifestyle. And the ravens, well, they're for each one of my family members I've lost."

Tobias smiles at me, and leans it so close I think he's going to kiss me, but he doesn't. Instead, he opens his mouth to speak. "You know, I could help you accomplish some of this list." He says, a smile plastering his soft lips.

My eyes widen with eagerness. "Tobias, you'd do that?"

He nods his head, before replying, "Anything for you." He pauses for a moment, and checks the paper. "So number four is to buy a new car. Which type of car do you want, Tris?"

I don't need to think about it when I say, "A black corvette."

Tobias continues down the list. "Number five says to travel the world with the group of friends you care about the most. Who would those friends be?"

"You, Christina, and Uriah, and Marlene, Shauna and Zeke – you know, the people who mean most to me in my life besides Tori and Bud. The people who aren't blood, but are close to me like it,"

"I've always wanted to do that, too," he says, face-palming himself. "Don't you think it's silly for me to want to do that?"

I shake my head. "It's not silly at all, Tobias."

He looks at me for a second, and I just get his sudden urge. I want to kiss him right then and there, but I don't. He told me I was his best friend, and that means we're just friends, and I have to live with that he probably wants someone more beautiful and healthier than me.

Tobias finishes up down the list. "And number six is you want to write an autobiography." He pauses before adding, "that's very interesting. You've started, haven't you?"

I nod my head.

* * *

><p>This is how Tobias and I spend the rest of the day. We learn a lot about each other, and watch a few movies, including AWTR, which results in two popcorn fights, and me nearly falling asleep on Tobias' shoulder.<p>

I feel myself not feeling well. I don't know if I'm dizzy or sleepy, but I rest my head against Tobias' shoulder. He doesn't seem to mind, because he leans his head down on mine. I twiddle with my hand, which is on my lap, and his is on his arm rest. While Tobias is distracted with the movie, I carefully inch my hand closer and closer to his, and when I feel my hand on top of his, I interlock my fingers in his.

A small smile creeps across his face, and mine too, especially when he interlocks our fingers together, and we sit in a blissful, hallow silence watching the movie.

I might be like Jamie, a girl with only months to live, or I might be like Hazel, a girl who falls in love with a boy who dies a few months when he replaces, but that's okay because I have Tobias with me.

And to top off this day, I managed to eat all the soup I was given, and kept it down.

**_A/N – Omg I could imagine this :')_**

**_How I love Tobias and Tris!_**

**_R&R! ~Leigh _**


	12. Chapter 11: Permanent

_Hey guys! Who's ready for more possible FourTris moments?_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent_

**_Tobias_**

I have to say, it was amazing spending the day with Tris. She read me her list of things she wanted to accomplish before she dies, and honestly I am touched. I am also determined as her best friend, to help her accomplish as much of the list as I can.

Right now, the movie _A Walk To Remember_ is almost over, and Tris has her head on my shoulder, and she's holding my hand. She has a plaster of a smile on her face. Just watching her sleep is like watching a miracle unfold in front of me. Knowing that Tris is alive, and that I have the privilege to be the one she wants to go to when she needs someone. I know she would do the same for me.

Carefully, I don't want to wake her, so I try to move my hand from hers, but she has a very tight grip on me. Her hand is rested against my shoulder and she looks so peaceful that I don't want to disturb her.

"Tris," I say gently, pressing my thumb to her cheek. "Tris wake up."

But Tris is sound asleep almost in my arms. The room is filled with a blissful, happy silence I know I'm not going to be able to move her, and I don't want to risk waking her up again. So there is only one other option.

I lean back on the couch, and wrap my other arm around her shoulder. Tris leans in closer, and snuggles into my chest. Carefully, I swing my legs up on to the table and I lay there. Tris has one arm on my chest and the other one connected on my hand.

I can't help myself from holding this back, especially when she's sleeping. "God, I love you so much Tris," I say, planting a gentle kiss on her forehead. Thankfully, she is too deep into a slumber to hear my voice, or even feel my lips against her forehead.

I feel her pull herself closer to me. I close my eyes, lean my head back against the sofa, and I decide to catch some sleep with her. Tris stirs and rests her head against my chest.

I wonder if she can feel how fast my heart is beating with her near me.

((Insert Page Break))

I stir from the darkness of my slumber to hear a few people talking around me. I don't know why anyone is, given that I live alone. But when I feel someone holding tightly to my hand, I know I'm not alone.

When I open my eyes, the room is dark from the closed windows as if they were covered by black paper. I look around and the door is open. I guess someone caught in here snuggled up together.

Suddenly, in walks Tori. She presses her finger to her lips. But just as she does, Tris stirs in her sleep and her eyes flutter open. She yawns, and leans her head back. Tori paces out of the room quickly to avoid being seen, and I know she's smiling.

"Hello there," Tris' voice echoes in my ears. She yawned, her head leaned back on my lap and she stares up at me with wide eyes.

I smile at her, watching her amused expression. "Hey, sleepyhead. Did you have a nice nap?"

Tris seems offended by my accusation. "Did I fall asleep?" She clutches to the side of the couch but I stand up, and pull her up with my one hand. She nearly topples into me, but I reach my arm out to steady her. The feeling of my hand on her waist sends shivers and goose bumps through my arm, and gives me a warm feeling in my stomach. I like it.

I nod my head. "Don't worry Tris." I shake my hand to dismiss her thought. "It wasn't that bad."

"You know," she sharply turns her head at me like a deer caught in the headlights. "You're quite comfortable."

I don't really know how to respond to that. I rub my hand on the back of my neck. "Um, thanks?" I try not to break out into a chuckle.

Now is my time to do something. "Listen, I didn't know what you would think, but I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me later? I mean, maybe we could just go for a walk or go out to dinner or something."

Tris stares at me curiously, but she looks like she's pondering something in her mind. I wait anxiously, wondering what she could be thinking about.

"Um," she says. "I would love to," she says, after a moment of pondering.

"Great," I clap my hands together once. "When should I come back to get you for our time together?"

"You mean our date?" She raises an eyebrow. My heart leaps out of my chest.

Does Tris really think this is a date? I mean, not that I wouldn't say yes or anything, but it's also quite spur of the moment. I know I'm in love with Tris – that's plain and easy to see for anyone. But is she really ready to be with me like that?

"It's a date?" I ask her cautiously, mimicking her expression.

Tris breaks out into a smile. "Isn't it?"

When Tori comes back into the room, my lips are already pressed against her forehead. I grab my jacket off the couch, and walk past Tori, pretending like she isn't even there. _Don't glance at Tori, Tobias. If you do, you'll regret it._

Tori smiles at me, but my eyes are focused on Tris. Her hands are at her sides and she smiles at me. "I'll see you tonight, Tobias." She says, and I feel like running out the house and prancing through a field of flowers, but I'm a man.

"See you tonight, Tris," I reply, surprised she even hears me. Tori coughs, clearing her throat, but before she can ask me any questions, I swing my jacket over my shoulder and open the front door.

I quickly shuffle for my phone in my pocket, hoping that maybe there is someone I can call. I decide to call Zeke, because I know if I call Uriah I will never hear the end of it - either way, calling either of them is bad news for me, but I don't really have a choice.

The metal I press against my face is cool from the lack of use. I check the time, and realize that I was only asleep with Tris for about two hours, and that my phone was on silent, but it was enough for Zeke to spam me with texts.

The phone only has to ring once, for the voice on the other end to yell, "Tobias, I've been trying to call you for two hours! The gang wanted to know if you wanted to go paintballing tonight."

I walk with small steps off Tris' front porch, toward my truck. I twirl my keys on my finger, the clinging echoing in my ears. "What exactly does the gang consist of, Zeke?"

"Oh!" Zeke says with surprise. "You know, the usual of me, you, Uriah, and then there is my girlfriend Shauna, and Uriah's girlfriend Marlene, and then there is-"

"Wait, they got together?"

"Surprisingly," he says, before adding, "with the help of flowers and Christina to stall her for six hours of shopping and beauty products. That girl could buy a mall and never be satisfied."

"That's true," I say, raising a finger. "So Christina and Will as well, right consist to equal the gang of us, right?"

"You got it man," he says, a drop of mock surprise. "Speaking of us, how are you and Tris?"

"Well, for starters, she fell asleep on me." I say, and for a moment there is a silence on the other line, and then, Zeke begins to laugh.

"She really did?" He says, through laughter, and I let out a heartfelt chuckle. "Yeah, but it was quite comfortable. It actually felt pretty natural."

"I've got to hear about all of it," he says. I can just imagine Zeke plopping on the couch and opening up a can of bear to hear about my girl problems. "So," he says, "What's next, man? Did you ask her out?" His voice is dripping with sarcasm, but I laugh a little.

"You didn't!" Zeke's voice yells in my ear and I have to pull my phone away from my ear for a minute. But then, when he starts yelling about how I should have kissed her or pulled it off differently, I hang up and turn my phone back on silent.

I turn my key into the ignition of my truck, and pull out the driveway. I drive over to Zeke's, the flakes of the snow beginning to fall against the darkened windshield from the night sky. I'm well rested, and I'm sort of excited like a giddy kid on Christmas when he comes to Tris.

I don't care that she has cancer. I simply don't. I'm in love with her. I need to write that in pen. She's already written her name on my heart – and no matter how corny or cheesy it sounds, it's true.

I've only known Tris a few months, but that's longer than enough. I've seen her around before, like when she used to visit Tori and Bud, she would always get chased by a boy with shaggy brown hair around the yard. I never intruded, but I always saw how happy Tris looked with her brother. I wish I had a sibling like she did. I've never had a close bond with someone except for my bond with Zeke. I guess I consider him my brother.

I text Tris when I pull up to Zeke's house, explaining that I will be there in about two hours or so to get her. I kept the list of six things that Tris gave me to read, and I know she won't mind. But there are things I have planned. I only have two hours to plan it.

The second I jump from my truck, Zeke is running out the front door of his house. He meets me by the gate, and before he can begin to ramble on about how I shouldn't have hung up on him or whatever, I swing the gate wide open so quickly it slams him in the gut, and he clutches his stomach.

"Zeke," I say, trying to help him stand straight up. "I've got an idea for Tris, and I need your help."

Zeke coughs for a second before standing up and taking a deep breath. He straightens out his shirt. "What is it, Tobias?"

I think back to the list Tris gave me. "Tris has a bucket list, and I'm determined to help her complete it. What she doesn't know is that I plan on doing something tonight."

"What do you have in mind?" He tilts his head.

I don't hesitiate before saying, "I'm going to help Tris get a tattoo."

Zeke chuckles at me, and clasps my shoulder. "Man, this girl has you whipped."

I smack his hand away from my shoulder. "Are you going to help me or not? We've got," I check my watch for a time estimate, and we have less time than I thought. "A little under an hour and a half, so?"

Zeke sighs, and pulls his cellphone from his pocket. "Alright, we'll take her to the Pit in an hour. Let me call someone for you."

**_A/N – _****Aw isn't that sweet? Tobias is already helping Tris with her bucket list! Don't worry – they'll still go to dinner and such. I just thought the bucket list should help. It will occur about one bucket every month or so. What bucket item would you like to see Tobias help her with next?**

**Keep open mind readers, and be brave!**

**~Leigh **


	13. Chapter 12: Six

_This, initiates, will mark the end of Part 1! My story will have a couple more parts – I'm not sure, but it won't be over for another thirty chapters or so. I love writing this story for you guys!_

_Anyways, it's time for our FourTris date! Gah!_

_Good luck, and keep an open mind, readers!_

_Be brave!_

_~Leigh_

_P.S: QOTC: First reviewer to name every person who is symbolized by Tris' tattoo in his chapter will receive a shoutout next one!_

***yawns* I do not own Divergent.**

**_Tris_**

As soon as Tobias leaves the room, Tori's head jerks to look at me as if she was caught doing something she shouldn't have. Her facial expression is unclear, until she breaks out into a grin.

"I knew you were going to be dating him!" She says. She walks over and fumbles, holding my hands in hers like a mother would. "Tris, I am so happy for you."

I don't really so what to say, but I smile and say, "Thank you."

Tori smiles at me and begins to talk to me about what type of guy Tobias is, not that I didn't already know. I know just as much about his life as he knows about mine. I'm sure there are a few things I don't know, but I know enough to leave well enough alone.

((Page Break))

It's about an hour later when the doorbell rings. I'm upstairs in my room, a shaking nervous wreck. Tori cut my hair a little while ago, down to my shoulders. It will make it easier to take care of and it's time for a new change.

"You look beautiful, Tris." Tori stares at my reflection in the mirror. It really does look like me, but a healthy me. Christina bought me a new wardrobe, although I couldn't imagine why. So far, I've fit into a dark, tight pair of black leggings that curve around my thighs. I've got a loose black shoulder shirt with cut sleeves at the top, and the sleeves barely drape down to the middle of my forearm. I slip on my black combat boots I've had since I moved here, and I walk downstairs. Bud is already sitting on the couch, and Tobias is facing him.

I take a deep breath, and exhale. I step off the last stair, and the floorboard creaks. When Tobias turns around, I catch the sight of him. He's wearing a black buttoned down polo and dark jeans. It looks almost… natural on him, like he was meant to be a Dauntless his whole life, which also wouldn't surprise me.

"Hey," I say.

"Hey," he says, standing up from the couch. He makes his way toward me and in a sudden moment, takes my hand. "Are you ready to go?" He asks me.

"Am I allowed to ask where we're going?" I reply, mimicking his facial expression of slight amusement and curiosity.

"Nope," he says his voice now monotone. "But, if you trust me, you'll come with me."

I roll my eyes at him and try not to smile, but my efforts all too a vail. "Alright," I say, with mock sarcasm. "I guess I'll go."

Tobias opens the door for me. I wave goodbye to Bud, and watch Tori smile down at me from the top of the steps. Tobias looks up and notices her, to which she swiftly turns around and pretends like she wasn't there. I walk out, to which Tobias closes the door. I look around and notice that there is no vehicle.

"Did you get robbed or something?" I ask, tilting my head slightly. Tobias lets out a laugh, and shakes his head.

"Nope, but the distance is only a block away."

"Where are we going?" I ask. "I thought we were going out to dinner."

"We are," he says, as we walk out the driveway and make a left. "But there was something I wanted to do for you, first."

"What may that be?" I'm sort of suspicious now. What could Tobias have possibly done for me?

"You'll see," he says, sending me a wink, and I don't push it any further.

I don't know where we're going, but he seems to. I don't know what Tobias has planned for me, especially when we comes across a short white picket fence. But suddenly, Zeke emerges from the door and smiles.

"Hey Tris," he says, reaching the gate for Tobias and I. "Come on in, we've got a surprise for you."

Hesitantly, I grip Tobias' hand as hard as I can. I'm startled at first, but he smiles at me. Zeke isn't someone for me to fear. Tobias is starting to startle me a little, and it makes me very anxious.

The second I walk in the front door of the house, I nearly burst into tears. This is what he had planned.

Tobias is helping me to accomplish my bucket list, as he promised. Bud stands there, a small cart with ink besides him curled into the tip of a gun. It's like the sort of gun you would see in a tattoo shop.

"Tobias wanted to help you accomplish something, so he put this together." Zeke smiles and clasps my shoulder. "Try not to scream too loud."

I smack his hand away from my shoulder. "Please. I've had at least a thousand needles in me. I think I can handle this."

Zeke smirks and rolls his eyes. He steps toward Tobias, and whispers something in his ear. Tobias nods, and gives Zeke a hug, slapping his back extremely hard, to which Tobias adds, "That's for opening your smart mouth." Zeke doesn't say another word, and he retreats up the stairs, laughing.

I walk toward Tobias, and he doesn't realize I'm in front of him until he looks down at me. I want to kiss him. I want so bad, right now, to pull his neck down and press my lips to his.

"You really did this for me," I say, full half of surprise. "You really kept your promise."

He looks like he's about to say something, but he doesn't. Instead, I throw my arms around his neck and pull him closer to me, resting my head on his collarbone. I can hear his heart beating loudly even from not even being near it. I wonder if he knows that he has that type of effect on me too. When I pull away, I have to almost yank my hand away from his neck, otherwise I would pull him down and kiss him.

Instead, I walk over to the chair and sit. Bud leans my head back, and adjusts the seat. He asks me what I want, and I draw my finger to have him lean down.

"I want the three ravens, but make it six, please." I don't want Tobias to know what tattoo I'm getting yet, because I wanted to make it a surprise.

Bud seems confused, but then I think he puts the pieces together. He doesn't even have to ask what they look like, because I see the drawing that Tori must have given him off my dresser. It's my first tattoo; the one I've always wanted since I moved here. I guess I never really thought about how bad I wanted it.

The second the gun pierces my skin, the pain almost brings tears to my eyes, and I bite down on my lip. But then, the pain begins to subside, and I don't really feel anything. It feels more like a numbing agent, like something they would have given you before you had surgery, or before they would yank a tooth from your mouth, or before they would reset your bone.

Tobias stands across the room, his hands in his pockets. I can't help but stare at him. He really is, incredibly handsome. He is everything I could ever ask for in a friend – he's tall and charming, and his eyes are so beautiful I could stare at them for hours and get lost. His lips seem so warm and inviting, like something that anyone could melt in to if they tried, and his short black hair makes him seem so much more… well… different.

I didn't even notice that the gun was off my collarbone. Bud smiles at me, and gently covers my collarbone with a bandage. I swing my legs over the chair, and Tobias comes to my side. He takes my hand, and helps me off the chair. I pull my shirt sleeve back up and turn around.

"Thank you, Bud." I say, which would probably be a lot more energetic if Tobias wasn't standing there, but a second later, I decide that I don't care. I walk over and immediately hug him, and he seems stunned at the action, but then I feel his arms around me.

I don't give him a second glance until I walk back to Tobias' side, and Bud says, "Have fun tonight, and be back by ten."

I check the time on Tobias' watch, holding his hand in my mine yet again. It isn't even eight o'clock yet, so we still have time together. Tobias seems to respect Bud's wishes, because he nods his head and we turn to exit the door together.

"What do you want to do now?" He asks me. I still am trying to process the fact that I just got a tattoo, and my amazing boyfriend set it up for me – wait, is Tobias my boyfriend now? I'd sure like to think so.

"Whatever you want to do," I say, and I mean it. We turn out of Zeke's yard hand in hand, and he shuts the gate behind him. The cool crisp December air feels like a gently cool kiss against my skin. The wind makes the bandage flap a little, but it doesn't bother me.

Tobias shrugs a little. "It's up to you, but how about we go back and watch a movie together?" He asks. I can't help but smile.

"That sounds perfect." I say. "As long as I get to spend time with you, I don't care where we are or what we do."

We both stop in the middle of the sidewalk. The gentle breeze still blows and I can hear the sound of the distant wind chimes from my house that Tori hung on the front porch last week. It's a faint sign calling me home now, which is only probably happening because of what I'm thinking right now.

Without another word, I wrap my arms around Tobias' neck, and I ignore the distant sound of the wind chimes. I stand up on my tip toes, and press my lips firmly to him. For a second, there is no reaction when I pull back, but his hands are holding my waist steady, and he pulls me back for another kiss. The kiss is something I never thought I would really have in my life. It's something that is slow, but it's not sloppy or rushed, and it feels . . . natural, like we're meant to be here together. I feel like I have something that I've been missing for a long time, and it gives me a reason to fight. I know the odds are against me now, and Tobias understands that. A while ago, I was concerned about blowing up and hurting him, but right now all I can think about is how right this moment feels.

We don't pull apart for a few minutes, as we kiss beneath the trees blowing in the wind, and suddenly, gentle specks of white are fluttering from down above. When I pull away to glance at the sight, it's really quite something else. Tori tells me it doesn't really snow much in New Orleans, but sometimes, once in a while, the winter becomes harsh and really lets us have it.

I move my hand away from Tobias' chest, and we continue to walk together, occasionally stealing glances at each other. Once in a while, we'll catch each other's glances and just smile, before breaking out into a small fit of laughter. Tobias will occasionally turn me around as if we were walking and dancing, or he'll pull me close to him and wrap his arms around me.

I'm not afraid anymore, because there is no reason to be. I have no reason to fear dying, but I do fear leaving Tobias. I will fight. I will do whatever I can to fight.

I used to think that there was no cure for my life, but now I know I was deeply wrong – Tobias is the cure to my life, or what's left of it at least. Every moment I can spend with him is like a treasure, and it's like a penny being saved, to be borrowed time and time again. I chose him and he chooses me.

Even as he spins me around in the driveway, I can't help but feel alive, like there isn't a disease killing me inside and ridding my body of the basic necessities of life. I need Tobias just like I need oxygen.

And around him, I feel like I can finally breathe again.

**_A/N – Before you rant to me that it was too corny, OH DANG WELL. I SIMPLY DON'T CARE :D I LOVE little FourTris moments, and there was your first one! Yes, Tris got a tattoo of not three, but six ravens._**

******_~Leigh _**


	14. Chapter 13: You, Tobias

**_Hello initiates!_**

**_So, about the raven tattoo contest – a few people got it._**

**_TrisyPoo was the first person, but there were two others: Castro05, who by the way is one of my biggest fans, and SK92Divergent. So, the answer was the tattoo represents her parents, and the people closest to her – Natalie, Andrew, Caleb, Tori, Bud and… Tobias! Wait until he finds out ;)_**

**_Enjoy another fluffy-sort of chapter. DON'T KILL ME, You'll see ;)_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

_Tobias_

"Dude, I just kissed Tris."

I never really honestly thought those words would come out my mouth. I'm standing on Tris' front porch, on the phone with the one and only Zeke, who demanded that if I didn't tell him if I kissed Tris he'd make my life a living hell.

"Dude, that's awesome." I can tell that Zeke is partially drunk, because his words are slurring together quickly. So much for going paintball tonight with the gang – they decided to throw a party, and it's something I know Tris wouldn't be interested in.

I don't know what gave me the courage to hang up. Maybe it was because I had nothing else to say. Maybe it was because I was in shock for kissing a girl I really love, or maybe it was because Tris came up and stood behind me, making me nervous.

"Who was on the phone?" She asks with a sleepy yawn.

Hastily, I shove my phone back in my pocket. "Zeke," I say. Tris nods her head but doesn't question it any further.

"Pizza will be here soon," she says, and I follow her back inside.

* * *

><p>"You're kidding me, right?" She asks me. I have a slice in my hand and a bite in my mouth. I shake my head rapidly.<p>

"I'm not kidding you." I say, and she just breaks out into a large smile.

"Then it has to be fate." She says, turning around and sitting cross-legged to face me. She presses a gentle, quick kiss to my lips.

I was telling Tris about my treatment. Turns out, we were both in the same hospital, in the same wing, and once, we were even in the same room. We had both broken our arm once before, and even in the same spot. The thought just makes us laugh together.

I put my pizza slice down on the plate. "There is something I need to tell you." I say.

"Alright," she says, placing a bite of pizza in her mouth. She seems cautious. Her eyes never leave mine and they grow wider, even as I'm about to speak.

"I think I'm in love with you." I say. "Although, I'm waiting until I'm sure to tell you."

Tris doesn't say a word. She simply stands up and walks over to the side table cautiously. I hear the sound of something ripping, and she shuffles for something in a drawer. She walks back over, and she plops a paper and pencil on my lap.

I look at her with a raised eyebrow, and she laughs. "Well, you said you weren't sure, so you're going to make a list or a chart until you figure it out."

I look down at the paper and pencil. I turn back to her, with a small shy smile, and say, "I'm going to need a pen."

Tris laughs at me, and shoves another bite into her mouth.

I just place the paper and pencil on the table. "Maybe I'm already sure." I say. "But maybe I just don't want to frighten you."

Tris sighs, rolling her eyes. "Tobias, listen to me and listen good. I'm afraid of a lot of things. I'm afraid of being powerless. I'm afraid of drowning. I'm afraid of being burned alive, and I'm even afraid of intimacy."

The thought makes me cringe. I wouldn't expect her to be comfortable with such a special gesture to someone. It's the ultimate showing of love, something I'm not even ready for yet.

"But," she says, raising a finger. "I am not afraid of you, and I am not afraid about how you feel about me, or vice versa. Besides, you should know me better than that."

I feel a breath caught in my throat. I don't want to keep her waiting any longer. "Fine," I say, "Than, I love you."

For a moment, I don't think she's going to respond. But then, the second I close my eyes I'm caught off guard, hearing a sound of her voice. "I love you too, Tobias."

When I shift my eyes to hers, it's almost as if the words escaped her mouth. She seems so nervous, but at the same time, I've never seen her happier, and guess I could say, healthier? God, I want more numbers for her than she's likely to get.

"I'm sorry," she says, curling her lips downward. "I didn't know how I felt either until-"

"I know; until I told you." I say. She nods her head.

"Do you know what my tattoo means?" She asks me. I remember Tris got a tattoo earlier today. In all honesty, I forgot about it. I forgot that she had been through so much. I forgot that Bud traced a weird design on her collarbone. Tris didn't even flinch. She bit her lip once, but it was almost as if she relished in the pain, as if the pain was a sign of her becoming stronger.

I shake my head. "I don't even know what you got."

Tris pulls the sleeve down on her shoulder cautiously, to my sight is a bandage pressed against her collarbone. Gently, she begins to peel off the bandage. To my eyes, is a glistening black flock of six birds, flying across her collarbone toward her heart – there are three of them side by side, two behind them, and one, the biggest one, following them in flight. Their wings are all proportional and in the same direction as the others, as if they were moving in synchronization.

"They're beautiful." I say. I press my finger gently against them, barely touching her skin. She glances down at the tattoo, but then back at me. Cautiously, I remove my hand from her collarbone.

"Who are they for?" I ask. Tris doesn't pull her shoulder sleeve up.

"Well, there are six," she says. "I actually thought about getting a roman numeral six, for the number of my fears, but the crows mean more to me. The crows are the six best people in my life."

"Who are they?" I ask. My voice probably sounds impatient.

"My deceased family of course, consisting of my parents, Natalie and Andrew, and my brother, Caleb – then of course, there is Tori and Bud."

"But that's only five." I reply. "Who is the last one for?"

Tris chuckles, her eyes lighting up like a bright fire. "You didn't let me finish," she says. I sigh. I knew that sooner or later my curiosity would get the best of me.

It's a small, faint word. It's something that makes my eyes light up, the ways she says it so bluntly without even sugar coating it. "You."

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN- Tobias just found out! Sorry, no reaction yet ;) This officially marks the end of part one! Part two will come out after Christmas. Be patient, keep an open mind, and be braves, initiates!_**

**_~Leigh _**


	15. Chapter 14: Part 2: Music To My Ears

**_Hello initiates! This is my very special chapter! It's the beginning of part two! It will be about 10-15 chapters! Maybe just a little less._**

**_Ladies and Gentlemen, Part 2!_**

_Disclaimer: We all know I own nothing except my plot. Kai?_

**_Tobias_**

**_Part 2_**

My phone begins to buzz off my dresser. The sound is faint, and I have to squint to even begin to see the light on it. The ringtone is _Chasing Cars,_ which I almost instantly begin to recognize. The sound once it's clear, nearly makes me shoot out from the warm covers.

I fumbled for the phone which finally found a way to the palm of my hand. I hastily, and quickly, hit the answer button. I could barely croak out a "Hello?"

"Tobias," and the voice makes my heart race a million miles a minute – but it isn't Tris. It's Tori; and she sounds like she has been crying.

"Tori, what is the matter?" I sit up from my bed, my voice trembling and weak.

"It's Tris." My heart nearly stopped. All I could think was that she was gone.

"What is wrong?" I ask.

"We're at the hospital," she begins. "Tris kept vomiting and she was having trouble breathing. She eventually collapsed on the floor and just stopped breathing."

There is an uneasy pause on the other end of the line. I don't know why I don't speak. I guess it's because my words can barely find the right way to exit my mouth.

"Tobias?" Tori says my name, but I don't do anything.

I drop my phone and shuffle around in the darkness for my jacket. I grab the keys to my truck off my dresser. When I exit my room, my mother, Evelyn, is walking back to her bedroom. She rubs her eyes groggily at me when she zips up her jacket.

I walk past her, but she notices unlike I would expect. She grabs my arm and pulls me back, cautiously whispering, "Tobias?"

"Tris is at the hospital." I'm sure my voice sounds like it's about to break, and if anything else happens to her it will.

"Are you going right now?" She seems a little surprised, but she shouldn't be. She knows Tris is my girlfriend. She knows she has cancer. Anything I know, I've told her. My mother isn't exactly on good terms with Tris, because she believes that Tris takes up too much of my time. Tris doesn't force me to be by her side – I chose to be there.

I nod my head, and turns to walk down the stairs. I pull my arm free from her grasp, despite her calling my name several times. She finally steps yelling my name. Either that or I just don't have enough energy or patience to deal with her as I slam the front door.

I climb into my truck and begin to drive a few miles to the hospital. There is only one in close proximity in our area. I'm surprised that even pushing twenty over the speed limit, and having a cellphone in my hand, that a cop doesn't pull me over.

No one pulls me over to make the decision for me. I have to make this one for myself. I have to see Tris, even if it's the last time I ever see her.

* * *

><p>When I arrive at the hospital, Tori and Bud are sitting in the waiting room when I first walk in. Bud doesn't seem too surprised to see me rushing in. Tori follows the gaze of his eyes and she sighs with somewhat relief when she sees me.<p>

"I was beginning to wonder why you hung up on me," she says. "I was hoping you wouldn't have given up on us."

I shake my head, and sit beside them. I can barely muster out, "Never," before plopping down on a hard chair. I didn't realize how tired I really was. The clock at the hospital says it isn't even two am right now.

Grumpy is the word to describe me right now. I lean back and fold my arms across my chest, wishing that something could give me a reason to stay awake.

But I begin to nod off to the sounds of beeping machines, hospital noises such as nurses running around in the dead of night before I was even awake long enough to arrive, and the sounds of my own sniffling mixing in with the sounds of Bud trying to soothe Tori to calm her down.

* * *

><p>In the morning that follows, Tori is still pacing the floors of the hallway. They won't let us see her until she's awake. Tris has a friendly doctor named Angela. I guess she's known her a long time, because it seems she's cared for her before.<p>

"Was Angela Tris' doctor a while ago?" I ask Bud, and he nods his head in reply.

"She still is, Tobias. When you came into Tris' life, she started acting different. She became really stressed. That's how we knew she was falling for you. We didn't object, or try and stop it. If anything, you're giving her body a reason to continue fighting. I couldn't thank you enough for that. You probably mean more to Tris than you know, and that's something we can never repay you for."

I stand up from the chair, and begin to pace the floor. "Bud, you don't need to even think about repaying me – because Tris being here has brought new meaning for everyone. Believe me when I say it isn't just me."

Bud seems confused for a moment, and even struggles to find the right words. Finally, he says, "what do you mean, Tobias?"

"Tris means a lot to everyone else too. You know Zeke and Uriah Pedrad, the sons of the man who was killed in the accident that killed Tris' family?" Bud nods his head. Tori sharply turns around, and seems interested in the conversation too. She takes a seat beside him and asks, "What's going on here?"

"He's explaining to me about how Tris doesn't just mean a lot to him, but to a lot of others too." Tori fold her arms over her chest and sighs. "I'm listening," she says.

"Tris doesn't just mean a lot to me. Granted, she is my girlfriend. I love her with all my heart and if I could give up my life so she would live and find a cure, I would. But that's not the point." I say. "The point is she means a lot to others. She's like a sister to Uriah and Zeke, and one like to Christina, too."

"You mean the Pedrad brothers whose father was killed in the accident just like Tris' family?" Her voice is softly curious.

I nod my head. "Precisely," I say.

I'm about to continue speaking, but then there is a sound. There is a sound coming from a room down the hall - a sound from Tris' doctor, speaking. She seems slightly ecstatic, and I immediately spring and my body tenses as if I have been awake this whole time.

Tris' doctor emerges from her room, and shuffles her feet across the floor. "Is Tris awake?" I ask eager to be the first person to speak up.

Tris' doctor, Angela is silent for a few seconds. I don't know what is louder; the sound of my beating heart or the sound of the scream I'm hearing down the hall.

The woman nods her head. "Yes," she replies. "But she's screaming for someone named Tobias."

* * *

><p>I don't hear anything else. I race toward the room, desperate to rid the sound of her piercing screams ringing in my ears. She sounds like she is being tortured by someone or something, and I have to help her. She would call me crying about a nightmare, or if I slept on the couch downstairs or nodded off on the floor of her room, she would awaken me screaming. Most of her night terrors would be about her family.<p>

I throw open the door, careful not to alarm her. Her eyes snap open, and her breathing becomes heavy and ragged before they close again. I immediately rush to her side, and stand over her. I yank a chair toward me, and I plop down. I fit one of her warm hands in mine. Her nails are still painted a dark black color. Her body is oozing a brown liquid – a fluid – into a bag.

"Tris, it's okay. I'm here now. I'm not leaving until it's safe for you to go home." I rub circles on the back of her hand, and suddenly she begins to calm down. Her doctor has a stethoscope pressed to her wrist and a blood pressure cuff around her arm. Her eyes widen at me, and she yanks the stethoscope from her wrist and unhooks it from her ears. She places it around her neck and turns to me.

"I've never seen anything like that." She says, and Bud's eyes widen.

"What do you mean?" ask Tori.

"Tris can hear Tobias." Angela explains. "It seems that something about him being here is allowing her mind to react differently, instead of screaming and thrashing."

"Will she wake up?" Bud asks.

Angela doesn't need to respond. There is a slight stirring, and there is a tight grip on my hand that feels like someone stabbing glass into my palm. I don't move my hand, but I grunt slightly. I turn, and we all watch in amazement. Tris stirs in her sleep, and turns to face us.

Suddenly, I'm met with one of the most beautiful sights I've ever seen. Tris' eyes snap open to a blaze of blue, and she blinks a few times.

"Oh my god," Bud says, and Tori covers a hand over her mouth. Tris just looks around in bewilderment and she seems slightly scared, until I squeeze her hand.

"Tobias," she croaks, and her voice sounds broken like glass. My legs feel like Jell-O, considering I am sitting down. My knees are trembling, and if I was standing I would have sunk to my knees and lost all feeling I had – but I didn't. I feel tears pooling in my eyes.

Never in my life has anyone else saying my name, ever sounded like music to my ears as much as this did.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN – Well, what did you guys think? This is only the first of twelve chapters of part two!_**

**_MERRY CHRISTMAS, INITIATES! GUESS WHAT!_**

**_MY BOYFRIEND BOUGHT ME DOLLS OF TOBIAS AND TRIS. I DIED ON THE INSIDE._**

**_I'LL UPDATE AFTER CHRISTMAS! BE BRAVE!_**

**_~Leigh _**


	16. Chapter 15: Wishes Do Come True

**_Hey guys! So if I forgot to mention – that all chapters of Part 2 will be in Tobias' POV_**

**_OH, BY THE WAY, IF ANY OF YOU READ GWTF or Reminisce, I'll be updating both of those tomorrows!_**

**_Anyways, here is another chapter for you all!_**

_Disclaimer: So Tobias, do you want to say it?_

_Tobias: "Leigh does not own Divergent."_

_Well, that was pointless, but there you go!_

**Tobias**

It's only been nearly three days since Tris got put into the hospital, but it felt like a lifetime for me. When she gained consciousness again, she stayed awake. She allowed Angela to perform numerous tests on her, which involved quite a lot of needles, and a question about her tattoo. No wonder Tris said she could handle it – because I don't think I even got that many needles during my treatment.

I'm sitting at home on my couch, while my mother, Evelyn, is brewing coffee in the pot in the kitchen, humming along to her favorite tune. When I came back this morning, all I did was cry – and she didn't question me. Evelyn told me she was sorry for being so rude to me, and that she was happy that I found something worth fighting for.

When Evelyn hands me a cup of pure black fresh brewed coffee, I mumble a thanks and she sits beside me with a cup. The only difference between me and my mother is that she likes cream and sugar in her coffee, and I don't. It's just as simple as that.

"Tobias, you really should take a shower if you intend on going over there again."

Okay, so apparently I stink? Well, according to her I do. I probably do, because I've been by Tris' bedside. Bud made me come home and take a shower the other day, but Evelyn wasn't home at the time.

Because of me, Tris' hospital room was filled with the scent of flowers – gifts from everyone came pouring in, and the gang stopped by a few times. Christina came by almost as often as I did and sometimes she would just sit by her bedside while I slept or while she slept, only to be woken up by a soft noise from either each other, or from the machines beeping signaling us that Tris was still alive.

Inwardly, I groan at the thought my mother suggested, but she is correct. Tris is coming home soon, although they wouldn't tell me when. And by _them _I mean Tori, Bud, and of course, my mother – which isn't new for me because she always tends to know something about my life, before I know it myself. The thought is driving me completely crazy.

Instead, I only take a small sip of the coffee, before reluctantly standing. "Fine, I'll go take a shower."

Evelyn grabs my arm. "Not so fast, Tobias," she cautions. I should have known I wasn't going to get away with that too easy.

Instead when I sit down on the couch, I receive something I never thought I would. I always expected that Evelyn would lecture me, but instead she hands me an envelope, a large yellow one in fact. Then, she takes my coffee cup from the table, and walks into the kitchen.

"Go take the shower, Tobias, and then you can open the envelope." Her voice calls into me from the kitchen, before I hear the sound of clattering dishes.

Hesitantly, I leave the bright orange-yellow-brown whatever color envelope on the table, because I know if I try to leave with it Evelyn will freak. I quickly strip off my shoes, and rush toward the bathroom in the en-suite of the second floor. My feet thud up the stairs like a herd of elephant, and from the dim noises I can hear my mother laughing.

"So young, so crazy, and so in love with her," her voice is like silk when she wants to see concerning and, well caring I suppose. Deep down inside, I know Evelyn cares about Tris, because I care about her and Evelyn cares about me.

It's a complicated triangle, believe me. With me on one side, the two people I care about most in my life on opposite ends, almost as if it could become a never ending game of tug of war. Evelyn tried to make it that way, but you can't make it become what it isn't, unless the third party agrees.

The third party didn't agree.

((Page Break))

For the first time in a few days, I really feel clean. I've finally gotten around to grooming myself, and fixing my disheveled hair which formed from laying my head back against the hospital chair too long. I've finally worn a nice black shirt, and not like the black t-shirts, but a comfortable button down black polo like the one I wore on Tris and I's first date. My dark jeans are pretty much the only thing I wear – not that it's ever really going to change and all, and neither will my black beat up sneakers I've had forever since I stopped growing.

Evelyn sits across from me at the coffee table, and opens the brown-tan, again as I stated, whatever color it was, envelope with care. It's driving me nuts because I want to yank it from her and open it. My foot is fidgeting with nerves under the table, and my knee slightly buckles up too high and hits the wood.

"Here you go, Tobias." My mother slides the empty envelope toward me, and on my face, I don't hide the scowl. I know what she's doing. This is how she hides big news from me. She wants me to believe that there is something totally amazing to help me solve the puzzle on the envelope – but everything is in her hand.

"Funny." I reply, deadpan, tapping my fingers irritably on the table. Finally, after reading over the papers, she clears her throat and begins to read off of them formally, as if she was presenting something about business.

_"__Dear Ms. Johnson,_

_I am very happy to reply to your correspondence via email. I am terribly sorry, however, to hear about the unfortunate turn of events that drastically are impacting your son's life. However, I am even more ecstatic to announce, that I have a solution to one of his problems._

I stand up from the table, but Evelyn has beaten me to it. She continues to back out the room down the small connecting hallway, and before I can speak, she puts her hand out to silence me.

_Based off the records you have sent me, involving a special girl, Beatrice Grace Prior, from your son, it has come to my conclusion that we must fulfill both of their wishes to complete her bucket list. As I was told, Tobias has already given her the privilege of receiving a tattoo, but I wish to grant you a few other things on the list._

"Mom," I barely butt in before she can continue to talk. "What the hell? Give me that paper!" I reach for it but she steps back, and turns around. I nearly walk into the door in front of me.

"Tobias, if you don't let me finish I'll rip it." My mother is always serious about this type of thing, so I allow her to continue, even if it means succumbing to my own doom.

_As I've read on the beautifully written list, and based off your letter of recommendation, I have chosen to grant this young Beatrice, of two of her wishes. One wish will come as soon as you call me back, but another will wait for a certain date._

_Now, I've chosen to fulfill number four on her list, and also number five. Beatrice cannot know about number four until it has been planned and delivered, but she can know about number five. Those included in number five will be listed on another paper. _

_We thank you for submitting the application to the Genie Wish Foundation, and we thank you for your support, cooperation, donations, time, management, and patience._

_We will be speaking with your son soon._

_With warm regards,_

_Max, Genie Foundation, CEO._

I feel like time has frozen around me. All I can do is laugh and smile, and hug my mother and thank her for everything. She convinces it that it's not some sort of horrible prank.

"Number four is her car." I say, and she nods.

"And number five is the trip around the world, but we're only going to do London and Amsterdam, is that okay?"

I stuff the papers into the envelope. "It's more than okay." I look over at her, and I'm pretty sure I'm about to cry. I know I'm about to cry, but I don't, and it's only because the house phone rings.

When Evelyn picks up the phone, it only takes a few seconds for her to press her hand over her mouth in surprise. She nods her head repeadely and says, "He'll be right over."

I know she's talking about me. And I know she's talking about Tris.

"That was Bud with news about Tris."

I grip my hands on the edge of the coffee table, trying not to expect tears to pool into my own eyes, as they watch them form in hers.

"And, what is it?" I grit my teeth against each other, prepared incase I have to get the hell out of the house.

Evelyn breaks out into a huge smile. "Her body is responding," she says so quietly, I can barely hear her under one soft breath.

"To what?" I ask, my voice slightly bitter.

"Treatment, Tobias, that's what. She's responding to treatment again." Evelyn replies with an almost brittle smile, worried that if I took it wrong she's going to break, but before I can say anything, she adds, "And Tobias,"

"Hmm?" I say, not looking up at her. I'm terrified to meet her gaze.

"They're bringing her home tonight. Bud said you can-"

I don't listen to anything else Evelyn is saying. The envelope is tucked under my arm, and the keys are twirled on my finger as I rush from the house. I fumble to put the key into the ignition and I can see my mother smiling in the driveway. The tan envelope sits beside me in the passenger seat, propped up against as if it was another person in the car.

Before I pull out of the driveway, I feel heat rising from the black of my mind. I won't cry. I won't cry. This is not a sad occasion. This could not go wrong – not now at least. I don't think Tris is sick. I think she only has a touch of cancer, and that she's going to live, and be happy, and I get to annoy her for a long, long time.

But that touch of cancer is no longer as big as a mountain to me, and maybe to her it's just something she can step over, like a grain of sand.

**_A/N – Cheesy, and corny, and the perfect end to your holiday season!_**

******_Well, not all of Part 2 is like that._**

******_What do you guys think about the genie letter? It was an idea I kinda based off from WallFlower95 from her story "Our Little Infinity" when Isaac called the genie foundation._**

******_Anyways, um, be brave!_**

******_I'll update again tomorrow if I get 5+ reviews_**

******_~Leigh _**


	17. Chapter 16: Just Like I Am

**_Hello, initiates! I've missed you all so much! I'm sorry I haven't updated in three days. I may even finish part two by the end of Winter Break :D_**

**_I'm so excited about all the feedback this story is receiving. If you guys have any suggesting for my story "Girl With The Knife," I'd deeply appreciate it! It only has about four more chapters to go!_**

**_Anyways, here is chapter 16! Don't forget, all of part two is told in Tobias' POV!_**

**_AUTHORS NOTE READ: Okay, so there has been some confusion about the time lapse between part one and part two. You see, there was a three month gap between Part 1 and the Beginning of Part 2, which was last chapter. When part 3 begins, there will be a six month time lapse._**

_Chapter 16_

_Disclaimer: Veronica Roth owns everything. I own my plot. I also, do not own my title. I do not own the title because it is based off a movie 'A Walk To Remember' by Nicholas Sparks. But, I do own my plot. Make sense?_

When Evelyn told me I could go to Tris' house, I didn't waste any time. I couldn't believe what she had done for me. My mother never really liked Tris, but she knows she is a big part of my life now. I was angry at her for a little while, because she said Tris was temporary in my life. I was mad because she was the one who left and then came back into my life, but we came to an understanding of each other. A mother is supposed to be there for her son. And she's really proved her worth.

I must be going at least twenty over the speed limit. I wouldn't care if a cop pulled me over, and gave me a ticket. I would be so happy Tris was alright I'd probably be laughing the whole time, and wouldn't be serious about the whole thing.

I'm just glad no cop pulled me over to make my decision for me. My girlfriend was alright, and we were alright. She was getting two more wishes granted, and that was all that mattered.

I told Tris I had big news for her. I didn't tell her what exactly. I'm sitting in her driveway, just getting out the truck. Tris is standing on the front porch, in chuck Taylors with dark jeans, and a blue kami top. Her hair is still blond, and it all hasn't been cut off. I can't contain my happiness, even with the envelope in my hand.

I nearly stumble up the front steps, and welcome her into my arms. Holding her tightly but not too tight makes me feel like a part of my life is still here. Tris is crying, but it sounds like she's laughing too.

She pulls away from my embrace, only to hold my hand. "Tobias, I'm responding to treatment." She says.

Despite the fact Evelyn told me, I know now it's really true. Tris' chemo is beginning to work. Her face already has less droops and wrinkles. She's beginning to look more like a teenager of her former self, like the girl I last saw a few months ago.

"I know." I reply. I press my lips gently to her forehead. I hear her sigh my name and when I look at her, I don't see a girl with cancer. I don't see a girl fighting or struggling to take every day movements. I don't see a girl like herself not being able to endure the problems she has. I don't see someone who is weak – I see Tris, and what I see of Tris is bravery, and a lot of it.

Tris looks down at what's tucked under my arm. "What's that?" She asks, pointing to the envelope.

I gently press my hand to her cheek. "It's a surprise."

"Oh, Tobias, you didn't have to-"

I cut her off with a chuckle. "No, this isn't from me. It's actually something Evelyn organized. Come on inside, and we'll talk about it."

"Fine," Tris says, dragging me inside. "But," she adds. "We're watching A Walk to Remember." Tris begins to stroll toward the door of the den, her seeming so almost… lifelike. Maybe someday nothing will be wrong with her, and she'll be a survivor, just like me.

I chuckle at her and close the door behind me. "I wouldn't have it any other way, Tris."

I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

><p>Tris is eagerly nearly bouncing beside me on the couch. Tori and Bud wanted to sit with me. Evelyn already told them about the trip and the car, but we're just not allowed to tell Tris about the car yet. That's coming next month, on her eighteenth birthday. Tris always wanted a black corvette, but I knew why the truth was – Tris' mother used to be Dauntless, and the Dauntless at school wear all black. Tris wants her car to remember her mother. I wonder if I can make the interior blue and grey, like the front for her father and the back for her brother and her routes coming from Abnegation.<p>

"Alright, give her the envelope." Tris cautiously takes the large tan-whatever-color envelope from my hands, and opens it.

"You know, it's quite rude to stare." She says. Bud chuckles but I open my eyes wider. Tris gives me an 'Are you serious?' look, and I try my best to keep my lips pursed into a straight line.

"Read it out loud." Tori suggests and Tris rolls her eyes and yanks the paper from the envelope. For a moment, I'm concerned she's going to rip it, but she yanks the envelope too hard.

"Dear Mr. Eaton,

We thank you for the submission of Beatrice Prior's bucket list toward our foundation. We have chosen to…"

"What does it say Tris?" Bud asks as if he didn't already know.

"They want to grant me my wish of traveling the world with my friends." Tris puts the papers down on her lap, and her eyes are streaming with tears.

"Tobias," she says quietly. "You really did all this for me?"

"Um, well my mom did most of it, but I gave her the idea. My job was just to distract you until it was all sorted out."

Tris is smiling at me, and this isn't the type of smile that I'm used to seeing, like the ones when she continuously tries to convince me that she's okay. No, this is a different smile. This smile looks warm and inviting, and as if it could be unbreakable. This smile reminds me what where I'm at, and that it's safe.

"Am I allowed to go?" Tris eagerly turns to Bud and Tori. The happiness in her voice is trying not to show. No one wants Tris to get her hopes up for something that could go wrong at anytime.

"Well, Spring break for the rest of the gang is next week." Bud says, turning to look at Tori. She doesn't say anything. It's as if they can communicate through sign language of their own, like by glances or something silly.

"Yes. Tris, you can go with your friends."

Tris nearly jumps into my arms. I'm leaning against the chair, and I don't expect it. She nearly tackles me to the floor, and kisses me. She stands to her feet, and I have to stand up using the chair for support. Tris has her arm around my waist, gripping me ever so tightly.

"Where are we going?" She turns to me, asking. Her eyes have been lit up ever since she read the news. The Genie foundation is truly amazing people. I'll have to write them a letter.

"Well, we only have ten days. We're actually leaving the day before spring break, so in about four days. We're going to London and Amsterdam." I say.

Tris rushes over and hugs Bud and Tori. I've never seen her so happy. Bud is smiling greatfully at me. Tris explains she has to call Christina and the gang, and runs from the den toward the room. The second her feet hit the top of the stairs, she begins to scream with joy. Tori and Bud are laughing, exchanging glances.

"Tobias, you've really done a lot for her. Tris has had such a difficult time this past year or so. I mean, with her family, and then with her cancer. Plus on all that she was moving here and she based really stressed." Bud stops Tori from rambling on about what good I've done for Tris.

"Tobias, you've helped her live longer. I know it sounds crazy, but I feel like you're giving her a reason to fight. That was something we never could really accomplish. She's very lucky to have you."

"I know!" We hear Tris squealing from the top of the steps. "No, Christina, he did it all for me! The tattoo, and the trip, and ah, it's just all making me so happy and-"

Tris runs into her room and I can't hear the rest of the conversation. Every now and then, she breaks into a fit of laughter, so hard it probably makes the house rattle.

"See?" Bud says to me, while Tori still glances upstairs. "You're really, really, good for her."

"Thank you." I say. It's all I really can say.

* * *

><p>I cannot put my thoughts into words. I haven't done everything I can do. Her list still hasn't been accomplished. I don't know if the treatment is going to work. I don't know how long she really has left. I don't know if the treatment is working just because her body is beginning to fail on her.<p>

I wish I could say I had answers to all these things, but I don't. I don't know. I don't know. But I will know, someday. I'm not worried about tomorrow, or even a few days for the trip. I'm not worried about what comes in a year, or even another week, or during the trip itself.

I'm worried because there is a sound of laughter coming from upstairs – one of the most beautiful sounds I've ever heard. I'm worried that the laughter won't last. But I can't live for that day. I can't be worried about that day, especially if the day never comes.

I was told to always live for the present, and never for the past. I was also told to never strive for the future. Every day she fights, she's a step closer to freedom, and every day she takes another breath, or smiles another smile, or even tells herself she's going to be okay, she moves one step further to recovery just like I was, just like I did.

Just like I am and I do, every single day.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN – Well, that's the end! Not of the story, but of Chapter 16. Part 2 will consist of the days to follow of the trip, and maybe a few days after. I'm thinking this story will really only have maybe twenty five- thirty chapters._**

**_Be brave, and keep an open mind._**

**_~Leigh _**


	18. Chapter 17: That's What Friends Are For

**_Oh my god, initiates! I'm so excited to start this part of the story – the big trip to Amsterdam and London! Ah! I'm literally squealing and I don't know if it's good or bad, but I really, really, don't care :D_**

**_Anyways, this is a special part because it not only focuses on Tris' health, but on the friendships that Tris really has between the group; as you know, Tris is like a sister to Zeke and Uriah, because of the accident that took their father, as well as Tris' family. Tris is close to Christina because they're nearly total polar opposites, and it's always easy for the two of them to have some sort of odd, but stable connection together. Of course, there is the relationship with Tris and Tobias, and you'll see how this story gradually tries to mend their relationship, but they always find ways around it. If you read my authors note, please review and give me an idea for how Tris' car should be unveiled when she arrives home from the trip._**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

**Three Days Later**

Tris has been talking about the trip nonstop, for three days. I mean, I'm not complaining too bad, because she's really happy. She's been socializing with the gang a lot more. Yesterday, she called me when she, Christina, and Will were laughing watching Dumb and Dumber To. I was busy helping Bud with the finishing arrangements for Tris' car. I still have no idea how we're going to give it to her.

The rest of the gang is pretty excited for the trip. Christina and Tris are convinced they're going to get Marlene and Uriah together, just because they want to play matchmaker. Christina suggested just allowing them to wander around and spend time together in Amsterdam, since they both have studied the Dutch culture before, and they can even speak a little to each other.

Zeke and Shauna have their own plans too. Zeke is dying to go do something that will get his adrenaline going. I suggested just maybe trying to find some place that allows you to go zip-lining, but Shauna isn't too crazy about the idea. Zeke promised to take her to the London Tower. It's the one historic landmark of London that Shauna could never see, besides Big Ben.

Christina and Will are planning on studying the London culture. Will's family is originally scholars from London, and Will knows a lot about the languages and customs. Christina wants to go to Amsterdam as well and Will promised to take her to the Anne Frank house.

As for Tris and I, she is also dying to go see the Anne Frank house, and the Rijksmuseum. She said something about it being the museum of the Netherlands, but I'm not very intellectual about studies of other cultures. That's why I had Will give me a book about Amsterdam.

"Wait, so tell me more about the Rijksmuseum?" Will is tapping his foot irritably at me, and then, a large white grin comes across his pale face.

"Four, are you seriously doing this to increase your efforts of getting laid?"

My eyes widen with surprise. "Dude, I'm still a virgin. Plus, I don't think Tris is ready for that. I'm going to force herself into doing something she doesn't want to do. It's like the greatest sacrifice of love, and I don't know if she's willing to commit to that yet."

Will blinks a few times. "Dude, the trip is tomorrow. We're all leaving around like five o'clock in the morning. Do you even know if Tris is ready yet?"

I shake my head. To be honest, she hasn't spoken to me one word about being ready for the trip. She's spent the last few days with the girls. I miss her so much. She calls me every night while I prepare for the trip, but it just isn't the same. I have to admit, it's nice having company in my apartment when I don't usually get to have my friends around.

"Then maybe you should call her." Will immediately shuffles for his vibrating cellphone. "I'm going to take this. Why don't you call Tris?" He suggests. I nod my head and make a noise under my breath. He excuses himself into the hallway, and closes the door.

I immediately leap from the swiveling desk chair. I've been dying to call Tris all day. If Will saw how freaked out if I was right now, he would probably think I am a big softie or whatever. On my bed, my phone must have laid untouched for hours.

I fumble for the correct passcode, which was the month and date I met Tris. Exactly six months ago to this day and it didn't take very long for a relationship to blossom. At first, I was worried that maybe I would go too fast for her, but these past few months with her have made me love her more.

Tris went back to the doctor today. Angela says she improving, and she's definitely healthy enough right now to go on the trip, but she said not to overdo it. She doesn't want Tris to become too excited, or too hyperventilated, or too have too much exercise in one day. Her immune system is still weaker than others, but it's better than what it used to be.

Bud and Tori were a little hesitant the other day, because Tris acquired a migraine. After a very short, but definitely worrisome trip to the doctors, Angela said that Tris was perfectly fine, and that it was just a common side effect of the trial drug she was taking, and that once her body warmed up to the drug it would be easier for her to take the medication without the usual problems of common side effects.

My phone begins to ring Chasing Cars, which is Tris' ringtone. When I pick up, she's laughing in the background. "Tris, is everything alright?" I ask, and she goes silent for a second.

"Tobias," she replies with a whisper, and you can just hear the smile in her voice. "I just wanted to tell you that we're packed and ready for the trip tomorrow." Her voice sounds more confident.

"We, what do you mean by that?" I ask, and then I hear the other girls giggling in the background. Well, I suppose that answers my questions. Zeke and Uriah haven't seen their girlfriends since yesterday, but in Uriah's case his crush that everyone knows about except for him.

"Well, Marlene and Shauna came back over the house yesterday. Christina has been here since you left the other day. She keeps trying to persuade me to go shopping in Amsterdam with her."

"Come on, Tris!" I hear can hear Christina whining in the background. "We have to make you look beautiful for your boyfriend. Why won't you let us?"

I swallow something I shouldn't say over the phone, but a minute later I decide I no longer care. "She already is beautiful. You don't need to doll her up. I love her just the way she is."

"I love you too," she says, and I can almost hear her smiling again. I can hear Marlene and Shauna hushing each other, trying to tune in on our conversation. Only a few seconds later, do the girls break out into choruses of 'aww' and 'ooo' – as if they didn't already know.

"Well, we're going to steal her, Four. We'll bring you back to her tomorrow morning in one piece." Marlene is yelling into the phone, and I have to hold it back from my ear to avoid my eardrum nearly being burst.

"Yeah, you better." The girls are surrounding Tris, but she's complaining how she hasn't hung up the phone. A minute later, it goes silent, but the call is still on. I become worried, until I hear the shuffling of the phone, and the door slamming.

"I love you, Tobias." She says, and then she drops her cellphone against the floor. I let out a small laugh, something that I do whenever she does something crazy – I swear she finds my laugh contagious, because she is laughing too.

"I love you too, Tris. I'll see you soon, okay?" For a moment, there is a pause.

"Tris Eaton, you get the hell out of that bathroom!" Shauna is yelling through the door, her fist pounding against it rapidly.

Tris lets out a sigh, and I find myself blurting out, "Eaton?"

"Yeah," she replies. "They've been calling me Tris Eaton for the last three days."

"It's cute," I reply. "I like it." _Shit. I hope I didn't do anything to scare her off. Why would I tell her I like my last name on her? I mean, I do, but that's ages away, right?_

I'm sort of taken back when she replies, "I like it too."

"Oh my god; Tris, are you getting engaged in there?" Christina yells, nearly slamming her fists into the door. Tris and I break out into a fit of laughter. Marlene and Shauna are screaming outside the door.

"Yeah, and you're not invited to the wedding!" Tris yells back, and then I hear Shauna and Marlene complaining to Christina about dresses and crap. Man, we started a war we couldn't really finish yet.

"Hey, I didn't even ask you yet." I reply, pouting.

"Tobias Eaton," she says with a delirious tone. "Did I just hear you say 'yet'?"

Thank god she can't see the blush creeping across my cheeks. "Maybe," I say, with a drone in my voice.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Tobias." She says, and then the phone hangs up. I hear a clear, faint, droning signal at the end, signifying it has been ended. I hope for a minute or two she'll pick back up, but when I realize she won't, I hang up the phone and toss it on my bed.

"So, having fun getting married over the phone – I can't believe you didn't tell us." Zeke is leaning against the doorframe, with Uriah and Will standing behind him, laughing.

"Shut up," I mutter, and they continue to laugh harder.

"Dude," Uriah says. "Check how red your face is!" He lifts up his knee and slaps himself. "Dude, it's priceless. Who knew Four actually had a heart?"

Zeke raises his hand, and Uriah raises an eyebrow. "Dude, when did you realize he had a heart?"

Zeke turns back to him cautiously. "When did you?"

Uriah folds his arms across his chest. "When he came to our house and played catch with us, and when he told us how he felt about her."

Uriah turns around to face Will. "How about you, nose?" Nose is a nickname Uriah has been calling will for a long time. It's supposed to be slang for someone who is extremely knowledgeable.

"When he contacted me a few days ago and kept begging for information about anything he could learn about Amsterdam for his time alone with Tris, and when he told me about the trip." Will's eyes are lit up like he gave the best answer ever.

"How about you Zeke, when did you think I had a heart?" I ask, breaking the awkward silence like a knife when I nod at him. Zeke turns to me, enters my room, and gives me a satisfying slap on my shoulders.

"You've had a heart since the day you met Tris, because that day I saw you become someone I never really thought I would see again." Zeke gives me a warm smile.

"Thanks man." I say, and I shake his hand. "Alright, we leave in ten hours. You guys better be fair or be square. Is everyone ready?"

Zeke nods his head, while Uriah gives a thumbs up and Will shrugs.

"Good," I say. "Now, we only have ten hours left until we go pick up the girls."

"And then, we make another miracle for Tris."

"If you ask me, Tris already got her miracle." Zeke says in reply to Uriah.

"It's him, isn't it?" Will says, nodding toward me.

When Zeke says "No," I feel my heart sink into my chest, but a wide grin spreads across my face when he says, "But what about all of us?"

**_A/N – Whoo! Tris did not get sick again! The big trip part one will be posted tomorrow! I am so excited! I've gotten some great ideas about the trip. Anyone have any last minute suggestions? And sorry about any grammar mistakes. I didn't have time to check._**

******_Be brave, initiates. Keep an open mind._**

******_~Leigh _**


	19. Chapter 18: She's My Miracle

**_Oh my god initiates, I am so excited to begin the trip part of the story! The gang will be flying to London and Amsterdam as a part of one of Tris' bucket list items! Ah! There's probably about four chapters of the trip, and then maybe another when they get back home. Then, I'll begin part three! Whoo!_**

**_Sorry, I've had too much Dauntless cake!_**

**_Anyways, let's get some FourTris going!_**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides my plot_

So in an efforts to make sure I was awake, my mother came into my room at the ass crack of dawn, flipped on the light, and yelled, "It's time to get up to go on the trip, Tobias!"

I don't think I ever sprung out of bed that quickly in my life. I had everything packed and prepared, and the guys and I were all going to meet up at the airport but first we had to pick up the girls. I instructed that only Christina and Will could ride in the car with us because I didn't want to watch Shauna and Zeke suck face the entire time.

That's a visual image that's still embedded in my brain from the first time Uriah and I caught them together. The seven minutes went a little too far for our amusement.

Evelyn insisted on trying to take me to the airport, but I shook it off. I didn't want her to take me because I wanted to spend a few minutes with just Tris before we picked up Christina and Will. I insisted to Evelyn that I would be fine with just one suitcase, and that we would only be gone eight to ten days, and that I had enough space for everything that I would need.

When I pulled up at Tris' house, I heard some sort of confrontation going on in there. I didn't want to eavesdrop, but I had to get her if we wanted to make our flight.

The second before I'm supposed to knock on the door, I hear Tris yelling, "My life belongs to me, dammit! You were fine with this a week ago!"

I quickly scurry back to the car, and just stand outside the door. I don't understand what was making Tris so angry right now. I get a text from her just a second later, saying that she was coming outside. I didn't dare to ask her about what everyone was yelling about, because I don't feel the need to.

Tris emerges from the door not two minutes later with a beaming smile. Tori and Bud watch her as she walks down the sidewalk, and they wave goodbye to her. Tris calls out a very cheerful goodbye and waves to them even as she climbs in the truck. But the second we begin the drive away, she slouches back in her seat and exhales a deep breath.

I grip my hands on the steering wheel, and steal a glance at her. "What was that for?" I ask with sudden curiosity.

"I got a migraine last night again, and they freaked out. They tried to ban me this morning from going on the trip." Ah, so that's what the yelling was about.

Tris raises an eyebrow at me. "You heard?"

"Hmm?"

"You heard me yelling at them?" Oh shit, I said that outloud, but thankfully I didn't say that either.

I nod my head. "Yeah, to be honest I was kind of worried, but I didn't think it would be too bad. Besides, aren't migraines a common side effect of the medicine you're taking?"

Tris nods her head and makes a 'thank you' sort of gesture with her hands. "That's exactly what I'm saying."

The scene begins to change just as we cross the county line to pick up Christina and Will. Will lives further out in the county than I thought, but sure enough they're standing at the edge of the driveway when we meet them. "Hey guys!" Christina flails her arms around and Will just looks like his head is going to explode.

Christina is nonstop talking, and Will is trying to at least calm her down with reason and logic. Eventually, he lets her go on about makeup and pretends to listen. Tris is obviously annoyed with her head in her hand as she stares out the window, lost into time and space.

"Tris," I nudge her gently with my hand and her eyes snap open to reality.

I let out a chuckle. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you."

Surprisingly, Tris lets out a giggle of laughter and interlaces her fingers with my own. Her hand fits perfectly in mine like a piece to a puzzle, like my missing piece to my heart only she could fill.

[**PAGE BREAK]**

If you thought that molasses in the dead of winter was slow, trying meeting up with four other friends and having to go through security checkpoint with hundreds of other people in line. It's a good thing our flight is in a few hours.

I can see the excitement lighting up in Tris' eyes. I saw her cry when she read the letter – the whole gang knew before her. It wasn't hard for Christina to act surprised, but I'm sure she told Tris everyone knew before her, and that would have been the icing on the cake.

Shauna and Zeke are talking to Uriah and Marlene about this massive paintball arena they've got going on in Amsterdam for like some weekend special. Will is trying to coax me into buying something for Tris. She and Christina went to the food court because Christina was complaining she would starve to death.

"Come on, Four. You've got to do something special." Will doesn't want to put this act down.

"And getting you all to come to Amsterdam for something that was supposed to be for just Tris and me isn't special enough?

Will seems to end his act there and doesn't press me to go on any further. The line to checkpoint is getting smaller and smaller, and finally, Christina comes back. I sense something in wrong, because I don't see Tris, but then she pops out and scares her. Tris is holding a McDonalds bag in her hand and laughter is bubbling from her mouth.

Tris pulls a hamburger from the bag. "Here you go," she offers me one. I smile and accept it. "Thanks."

**[Sorry, another page break. Murf.]**

I probably should have thought this whole 'flying on a plane thing' more thoroughly. I'm sitting next to Tris, but I'm stuck by the window. We got a two person seat by the last row of the plane, while everyone else is stuck sitting with a third person.

My hand is fumbling to clip the seatbelt into place. I yank my chair back to the upright position. I don't want to stare out the window, so I close the shade, but the sun still burns brightly through against my face.

"Tobias." Tris' hand is on top of mine, which is on the hand rest of the chair. She leans over and presses a kiss to my cheek. I turn to look at her.

"You're afraid of heights," she says.

"Everyone is afraid of something." I reply.

"Want to know what I'm afraid of?" she says to me.

"What?" I ask.

"Dying," she says, "Because if I die, I leave behind everyone, and I don't want to leave you behind, Tobias. I don't want to go anywhere because I love you too much and-"

I cut her off pressing my lips to hers. I can feel her smiling. "Tris, you will never lose me. You're not going anywhere. You're deemed safe to travel, so you're alright. Alright?"

Tris nods her head and rests is against my shoulder. It's a fifteen hour flight to London, and then a four hour flight to Amsterdam. We're going to be in London for a few days, and then Amsterdam.

I glance over at my cancer-stricken girlfriend. God, she is so beautiful and amazing. I don't know how I got so lucky. All the other guys say they've got the best girlfriends in the world, but I do. But what Tris doesn't realize is that I am not her miracle every day, and every breath worth breathing-

She is my miracle.

And if only she saw what I saw in her – she would finally see how she looks in my eyes. She is beautiful, so beautiful, and I am so lucky to love her and be with her.

I'm already thinking about the one special item on her bucket list.

But is it too soon?

**_A/N – I'M SO SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LATE! Gah! I went back to school today, and it sucks, I'm so serious, But I found time for this! Either tomorrow or Wednesday night they'll be in London!_**

******_What was Tobias thinking about? Anyone have an ideas for the trip besides the ones already discussed? I want to plan something special for Tobias and Tris!_**

******_Keep an open mind, and be brave._**

******_~Leigh _**


	20. Chapter 19: Diamonds in the Sky

**_Sorry about the delay! The trip should be finished by the end of the week, and the story will be finished within two weeks!_**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

**Will's POV**

Christina is chattering on and on about what we will be doing when we get to the city. I feel like she hasn't stopped to take a breath. But I didn't mind. Yeah, she talks a lot but she's always fun to watch when she talks. Her expression changes every few seconds. She get so animated and into the conversation. It kinda just makes you want to listen for hours and hours on end. I noticed Tris and Four were in their seats, quietly talking to each other. I smile when Christina's eyes practically pop out of her head.

"Okay, Chris. How about we take it easy before we hit the city?" I say. She smiles and quiets down.

"You're right. I'm just so excited!" She said as she took my hand and gave it a squeeze.

"So am I." I return the reassuring squeeze, and I notice how she can't keep her eyes off of Tris and Four. Tris has fallen asleep on his shoulder, and he has his arm around her. I notice Four has his blind pulled down.

"Four," I kick the back of his seat lightly as to not wake Tris. "You should open your blind and check out the sunset. It's really quite amazing right now."

Four exhales a deep breath, and shakes his head. He doesn't turn around to face me. He plants a kiss to the top of Tris' head. I wonder if he knows.

This morning, I was with Christina and Tris called me saying that Tori and Bud didn't want her to go on the trip anymore.

"Christina," I look over to my girlfriend who has her head leaned against my shoulder. "What happened to Tris that made Bud not want her to go on the trip?"

Christina lifts her head from my shoulder, allowing the circulation to come back into my arm. "Tris got ill, and Tori and Bud began to freak out. They were so worried she was going to stop responding to her new medication. Very few people have been on the medication as long as she has."

"So they feared relapse of her body rejecting medicine?"

Christina nods her head, "Precisely."

The thought makes sense to me now. Bud and Tori don't want to lose Tris, but I think the person who would most affected by her being gone would be Four. He's never had an emotional attachment to anyone else besides Tris, and he's never been in love before. I can tell – because it's the way that he looks at Shauna, or the way that Uriah stares at Marlene, or the way I watch Christina's face light up at a random joke or insult thrown my way from her family.

I assume Tris told Four, because she mumbles something in her sleep and he hands her some medication. She seems to calm down.

I look across the row and Marlene, Uriah, Zeke, and Shauna are sitting there, laughing, watching a movie while Shauna is playfully shoving Zeke's shoulder every time he points out a fluke he doesn't like. Eventually, there is a smacking sound. I think Shauna slapped him across the face.

"You're such an idiot. Your girlfriend is right here!" Shauna shout-whispers a reply to whatever he said, but his actions just draw attention from everyone, even an awoken Tris and a startled Four.

"Yes, but those actresses cease to exist when the movie exists, but my girlfriend loves me and will always be there for me, right babe?" Zeke throws an arm around Shauna's shoulder and she scoffs.

"Not if you keep being a-"

"A pansycake!" Uriah shouts, not caring that if anyone else hears. The rest of us continue to bust out laughing, including the chuckles I hear from Four. He doesn't laugh very often, but Tris' laughter is so vibrant. You would never believe she is sick unless she told you.

I watch as Tris snuggles by his side, his arm still wrapped around her. I hope Tris survives whatever is attacking her body; because I can't imagine Four like he was two years ago.

"They're so happy Christina; do you think they'll ever get their own fairytale ending?"

Christina releases a smirk, and sighs with a gentle smile. "I sure hope so Will, because they deserve it as much as anyone else does."

"No," I say, with a shake of my head. "They deserve it more."

**Zeke's POV**

"Come on Shauna that was completely unnecessary." I'm rubbing the back of my head because my girlfriend just swatted me with a newspaper.

"Yes, it was." Shauna replies, her teeth clenched together as she seethes. She's about to it again, but I throw my hands up.

"I surrender to your awesomeness about-"

But my thoughts are cut off when Tris begins to laugh, and Four is showing her something on his cellphone. The whole group seems intrigued, and Christina places a hand over her mouth when Tris lets out a gasp.

Four has a smirk on his face as he hands her a black decorated box. He has his arm around her shoulders. Tris is opening a black box with delicacy, and then, she lets out a scream of a name I never thought I'd hear.

"Tobias, what the hell are you doing?" Tris' voice is loud and her hands cover her mouth. Four –Tobias- makes his way toward the middle of the isle. The group crowds around to a few seats around the area, desperate to see what the hell is going on.

"May I please have everyone's attention in my group?" By now, half the rows around our small little clique are noticing the little scene that is unfolding. Christina has a video camera in her hand, and Uriah has taken out a flip phone. Shauna hands me my camera and I flip the slot open, allowing myself to see the projecting video that is about to unfold.

"Now Tris, you and I, we've been through a lot together. I've known you about a year, but it took one glance for me to fall in love with you. It took one sentence to come from your lips for me to fall in love with the wake you speak, and with the way you say my name. I don't care anymore that everyone in the group knows who I am, because I hope within the next few minutes I will be the happiest person alive."

Tris has her hands covering her face, tears dripping down the side of her cheeks leaving stained where they've streamed across her fabric of her clothing. Christina's eyes are widened, and Shauna releases a gasp from beside me. I look closely enough, to notice that my best friend is standing over his girlfriend.

"Time is limited, Tris. Two years ago I thought my time was up, and I wondered why I was left to live. I wondered why the universe had been so cruel to me to release its toxic venom as a way to try to ruin my life. You can ask Zeke; I fought until I thought I couldn't fight anymore. But now I know why I thought."

I watch as he drops down to his knees, almost as if he was going to beg something over her, but he adjusts himself on one knee, and takes the box from her lap. Apparently, Tris saw it already. She swivels to turn to face him.

"Tris, I don't care about how much time you have left. I don't care how hard it may be for this to work out, or how long I have left to spend every breath talking to you, or every thought of every day spent on thinking of you. I've fallen in love with you, Tris. I've got your name inked in me, permanently."

All of us nearly gasp at that. I can see the shock on Tris' face when he rolls up his short sleeve of his dark blue t-shirt to reveal her name curled in fine black ink on his shoulder.

"But that's not enough for me, Tris. You don't have to say yes. You don't have to answer me right now, but I told you that I was determined to help you accomplish this list. But Tris, I know there are so many more things you want to do. There are so many more things you haven't thought of that you will have the opportunity to do. There are so many things that you and I can do together, or," Tobias stands up, pacing over toward the other six of us smiling and the girls on the verge of tears at his speech. He really is proclaiming his love for her.

"With the help of our friends, we can do everything together like a family." Tobias reclaims his place in front of her, still on bended knee with empty hands and a small black box to his side.

"Tris, what I'm trying to say is that I love you, and I love you more than words can describe. I love you more than I love life itself. I want to take this pain away from you. I want you to spend your life happy and carefree, but if this is the only chance we have at being happy forever, than I say we should take it together." He reaches over to grab the small black box, and then everyone gasps. People on the plane are laughing and cheering, and even whistling. Christina is sniffling against Will's arm. Shauna has her head rested against my shoulder. Marlene has her arms curled into the hook of Uriah's arm.

"Tris Prior, time is limited, but I want to spend every moment I can with you." Tobias opens the box, and turns it around to face her. "Tris Prior, I want to spend every single moment left of this journey we call life, and every other moment of the journey with you, and our friends. Together, we can create a new future."

By now, Tris is almost in tears. The glint in her eyes says it all, and I don't expect her to say no. There is love in her eyes, and in the smile that is too wide to be hidden by her hands. It's visible when she wipes the tears from her eyes, the happy tears that have stained her clothes and the quivering smile against her lips. Tobias finally speaks, swallowing a thick breath, "Beatrice Prior, will you continue this journey with me? Will you end this journey with me calling you mine as long as I shall live?" Tobias takes another breath, glancing to the floor for just a second to swallow, and then, he meets her gaze.

"Beatrice Prior, will you marry me?"

The plane around us is erupting into cheers. Flight attendants are standing by the ends of the rows, trying to contain the excitement. Tris seems to be as a loss for words, as Tobias, my best friend, still leans on bended knee in front of the girl he loves. Tris' eyes show happiness, and I can see it in Tobias' face and in his eyes, and the way he smiles, that he's never felt this way about anyone else before in his entire life. This is their once chance at true happiness.

Tris pulls him to his feet, and glances back at us. Flashes are going off around them as people are taking pictures and recording of this once in a lifetime moment. With a shaky breath, Tris says, "Yes, Tobias, I will marry you." Tobias' hands are shaking so bad, he nearly drops the black gem ring with grey stones and a thing grey band swirling around the large gem.

That's when we erupt into cheers, and storm from our seats much to the flight attendants dismay, to congratulate our friends who are sealing their new fate with a kiss.

**_A/N – I cried because I could imagine this. What do you guys think? They're engaged! Ah, I'm so excited! This actually was a spur of the moment idea. Don't worry; I'll post Uriah's POV when they get to London!_**

**_Please leave comments, suggestions, and reviews. Should the two get married in Paris or Amsterdam? Should they put their names on a lock and throw the keys into the water? What should they do?_**

**_Be brave, initiates! _**

**_~Leigh _**


	21. Chapter 20: Second Chances

**_Oh my god, ten reviews last chapter? I really made you guys happy!_**

**_Yes, FourTris IS INDEED engaged!_**

**_Thank you for all the suggestions! This chapter, they will be deciding how to get married! I will post the winners idea at the bottom of the chapter!_**

**_Be brave, initiates!_**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

**Tobias**

I couldn't believe what I had really done. I couldn't believe the affect that she had on me. I just woke up, sitting on a plane to London. Everyone else is awake, and by that I mean the guys are up. I'm texting Zeke with one arm because Tris occupies my other, her head rested against it. I feel the circulation being cut off, and I can't feel my arm, but that's okay, because I love her.

I never thought I would get enough courage to propose to her on the plane. I never thought that I would make it past my own remission, but I did, and here we are, the eight of us, ready to take the next step of our lives together. Right now, Zeke and I are texting ideas back and forth. How are Tris and I going to get married?

**Dude, have you thought of any ideas yet? – Zeke**

**Dude, I've got so many – Tobias**

**Lay one on me, brother – Zeke**

**Well, there's the idea of waiting until we get back home. You know, a small ceremony in the backyard or something – Tobias**

**Wait; please tell me you asked Tori and Bud's permission… - Zeke**

**Dude, I may not be a genius, but I'm not an idiot. Of course I got permission you pansycake – Tobias**

I have to admit though, that got me to laugh a little bit. And in the efforts of my 'bro time' with Zeke, Tris stirs up and lifts her head. The girls fell asleep about two hours ago. We should be arriving in London any second now. I refuse to open my window though, sorry.

I look over to Tris, who stretches out her arms about her head and can't wipe a smile off my face. "What are you so happy about?" I ask her with a playful tone.

Tris is happy, but I never expected her to start squealing. "We're getting married, Tobias!"

Her stirring movement has woken up the rest of the group, but no one seems to mind. She presses a kiss to my cheek, and grabs ahold of my hand. She knows about my fear of heights, or so it seems.

The guys move over to sit beside me, and Tris and Christina move over to go sit with Marlene and Shauna. The guys and I are trying to come up with an idea of how Tris and I should get married, and when too.

"Dude, what about like a ceremony?" Will suggests.

"There are a ton of ceremonies they could do, Will, that's the problem." Zeke says.

"What about in Paris?" Uriah suggests. Zeke and Will look at him as if he has three heads, but he continues. "No, I'm serious. I mean, they can write their names on a lock and put it on the bridge. Zeke's got his ministry license. He could get you guys a valid marriage certificate."

"Yeah, but wouldn't that only be legal here?" I ask.

Uriah nods his head. "But you can always renew it. That way, if you and Tris want to have a real ceremony when we get back home, you can."

"Tris always wanted to marry the Abnegation way." I fiddle with my thumbs when I think about that being the number one thing on her list. It's something that I probably wouldn't have said myself – to get married. But it's perfect for Tris, and it's perfect for us.

"What does that mean?" Zeke asks, shaking his head.

I want to beat Will to the punch. He probably already knows all this information. "It means it's a typical ceremony. The bride and the groom dress up, but they sign the papers instead of saying vows."

"Didn't Tris say she wanted to say vows, as well?" Will asks.

I nod my head. "Yeah, she wants to write her own vows."

"When then why don't we do that here? Marriage licenses can be acquired anywhere. Heck, we could even surprise her with it. We can leave her like a scavenger hunt or something and the girls can distract her while we plan." Uriah suggests.

"But Tris would want Bud and Tori here. She would want Bud to give her away since her father couldn't." Will suggests.

I raise a finger. "Already took care of it. In case we did get married, I left behind two tickets for Tori and Bud. They said they could cover the expenses, but I told them they've done so much for Tris as it is, they could enjoy being treated to their god-daughter's wedding."

"Tobias, my man, you thought of everything!" Uriah exclaims, causing the rest of the group to clasp my shoulders and congratulate me.

I quickly take out my phone and decide to call Bud. My fingers are shaking so nervously. I open the blind just a little, to look out the window. We've landed in the airport. Just before he picks up, the flight attendant comes on saying that we've arrived, and thankfully we're at the front of the plane. I'm the first one off, followed by the rest of the guys. I jog a little ahead so in case Tris comes off, she doesn't hear me. The turbine wind is whipping against my loose black clothing.

"Hey, Tobias, I'm guessing you guys just landed in London. How's it going?" I hear his voice the second he picks up.

"You might want to get those tickets ready," I say. I hear Bud say something to someone in a quiet voice, and then a scream in the background. There's some shuffling, and then I hear someone against the phone.

"You asked her!" I can hear a distinct feminine voice, and I can tell its Tori. It couldn't be more obvious. I find myself laughing into the phone. "Oh my god, Tobias, that's huge! When? What time? Where? Did she say yes?"

"Tori let the man breathe. Goodness gracious you can ask all the questions you want I'm sure." I can hear Bud chuckling in the background, clattering around with the dishes.

"She said yes," I exhale a breath I didn't know I was holding. I begin to recap everything, about my speech and about how everyone surrounded us on the plane. About how I've never seen her happier in my life and how I wanted them to be here when we got married. I told them when, and where. I told them about how the girls are going to get her ready, and shop with her all day. I told them about how we're going to do it tonight, and how the guys are going to be there. I have to go shopping with the guys, and how they need to come in as soon as possible.

"Tris wouldn't want you guys to miss this. It's the biggest day of her life."

"Tobias, we have some news, but we don't know how you're going to handle it yet." Bud's tone turns all serious for a second.

"Tell me, she isn't here yet."

Tori begins to start screaming and crying and she sounds like she's rambling. "Tobias," Bud says, cautiously, "we got a letter in the mail today from Tris' doctor."

I feel like someone just stabbed me right in the gut, and I can't breathe. They're going to tell me she's going to die. I hear Tori screaming, and she grips the phone and she's laughing. That must be some sort of good news. "She's okay!"

"Wait what?" I hear shuffling in the background. I turn around, and Tris is standing right behind me. I guess she heard something. My eyes widen at her and she has tears pooling in her eyes.

Just in that second she says, "Tobias, they found it."

I shake my head in utter confusion. "What did they find another tumor?"

Tris begins to laugh at me. "No, no tumors."

I raise an eyebrow. "Then what did they find?"

Tris covers her hands over her mouth. I think she's crying. I can barely hear Bud's muffled voice. Tris snatches the phone from him. "Don't ruin it, come on. You aren't supposed to tell him yet!"

"Tell me what?" I yank the phone back from her but they've hung up. Tris grabs on to me and pulls me closer to her. She puts her hands on my chest.

"Tobias, remember how I said Tori and Bud freaked out because they said I had a migraine, and they took me to the doctor?" I nod my head, now unable to contain what bile is about to excuse itself from my throat.

"What did they find?" My voice probably sounds cracked, and I feel like I'm about to shatter. Is this it? Is the worst yet to come?

These next words will change everything. She's contemplating something in her head, and I'm worried what she says will only decrease my time with her, but I can tell by her eyes that something far beyond my control has happened.

And what she says, changes both our lives together.

"Tobias, I'm okay. I'm not sick anymore." And I watch the tears spill from her eyes, for a second, I thought the worst, and then, she opens her mouth to speak.

"And I still want to marry you." And then her lips collide with mine in the middle of the runway, surrounded by our friends who are laughing and Zeke with that damned video camera again.

So I flip him off.

**_A/N – YOU GUYS THOUGHT I'D KILL HER? HA!_**

******_Tris is now cured! Yes, she is cancer free!_**

******_You guys happy, yet?_**

******_Yes, I'm also aware it doesn't happen in real life, but this is fanfiction, cause you know, it's all about creativity!_**


	22. Chapter 21: Even After

**_Initiates, it's that time~ Yes, time to cue those Wedding Bells, because this is a FourTris wedding! Beware: Plot twists are in the near future._**

**This chapter mainly focuses on Tris' view of her and Tobias. She's going to be with Tori, Christina, Marlene and Shauna while she prepares her vows for her wedding.**

Tris' POV

"You all are awful at love advice." Christina says as if she knew everything. "Just find your vows off the internet, Tris."

So this is how my day began. I wanted to write my own vows for Tobias and me for our wedding, but the girls, well, they had other ideas. The wedding is in less than a few hours. Christina has done my hair and we all picked out our dresses yesterday. I haven't seen Tobias in almost two days. I know it's 'bad luck to see the bride before the big wedding' but that's beside the point.

"That's it!" I'm trying to get them to settle down. I decide to spill the truth. "I've already written my own vows."

Everyone looks at me as if I'm a dead fish. Christina is wearing a funny expression, Marlene's jaw is down to the floor, Shauna is smiling and Tori is on the verge of tears. She puts her arm around my shoulder.

"Tris, that's beautiful." Once she speaks, the tension in the room is cleared. The girls all gather around beside me and ask to hear the vows. I present the piece of paper from my pocket, to which Marlene says,

"She wrote her own vows! Oh this really is true love!"

The paper had been folded into eighths in my pocket. Of course, it was the only place I could have it that Tobias wouldn't look for.

"Alright, I've prepared these vows for the past several hours since Tobias and I got engaged. I hope you guys enjoy."

I take a deep breath. Everyone knows who he is now, but it doesn't bother him – and it doesn't bother me either. But now, this is our new idea, this is our new vow.

And this is mine to him.

"My dearest Tobias,

"You have given me a journey, a journey I never thought I'd have the chance to live. You've given me everything I asked for, but one thing on the list I never wrote is I never asked to fall in love with you. Looking back, I should have totally written 'falls in love with smoking hot boy who is a survivor who once hated my guts' because the coincidence would have only made me laugh harder than I ever have before.

"Tobias, I don't know really what else to say besides I love you. I couldn't love you any less, and looking back, I don't see how I could love you any more than I already do. I don't care about my health, or about my past, or about the fact that your mother somewhat still dislikes me, but I love you, Tobias Eaton.

"What else can I really say besides that? I could go on about how you're the most amazing thing that ever happened to me. I could go even further, and say that you gave my life new meaning. I could say your smile is the most contagious thing I've ever seen and it looked like the stars have aligned in your eyes every time I look at you. I could say that all if I chose to, but only one word sticks out to me: forever."

"I don't know how long our forever is going to last. It could be another day, or a year, or a hundred years, or even when the earth collapses and the sun swallows us whole or some strange phenomena sends us all to death. Our forever written in paper isn't valid forever, but the forever we share with each other is.

"And Tobias Eaton, I promise to you someday, I will meet you on the other side. Even if someday a strange occurrence takes us from another, do not fear, because I will be waiting for you on the other side with a big warm kiss. But no rush, though, Tobias; neither one of us has time that's up here yet."

"Marriage is written on paper, but forever is written on our hearts. Right beside that word written on my heart, are our names, Tris and Tobias Eaton."

"Tobias, this is our vow."

**_A/N – Guys I'm so sorry this is so short! Grades have been so stressful! What do you guys think of Tris' vows? We haven't heard from her since part one, so I figured I'd give this a go._**

******_I WILL be posting the wedding by Saturday. Promise!_**

**_` I have also finished the rest of the plotline for the story._**

******_Shhh.. not telling ;)_**

**_` ~Leigh _**


	23. Chapter 22: I'll Let It Slide

**_This is the chapter that will cut out the night before the Wedding, just to drive you all nuts. They're a few plot twists in this chapter. THIS CHAPTER IS VERY IMPORTANT BECAUSE IT EXPLAINS SOMETHING I DID NOT WRITE. Thank you for your support and love and dedication toward my story. I am sad to announce there will not be a sequel though. I hope you guys enjoy this special chapter._**

**_There is only one other chapter besides this, and that is the wedding. Then, part 3 will begin. I will not be beginning part 3 until Monday. Part 3 will be the final part. It will consist of the wedding and a few other things._**

**_PLEASE READ THE AN AT THE BOTTOM FOR A SPECIAL DEDICATION TO MY CO-AUTHOR, WALLFLOWER95_**

**_AS USUAL, I OWN NOTHING, KAI, YEAH, NO, I DON'T. _**

_ "__You're getting married!?"_ Her voice is soft, but loud and confident. She sounds like she is about to cry.

"Yes, mom, I am getting married."

Zeke had been trying to pester me into calling my mother. I never asked for her approval on the wedding. My mother knew for the longest time I was going to marry Tris.

_"__Oh Tobias, I knew this day was coming. I knew someday you were going to walk out of here and find another life. Tris means a lot to you. I can't wait to see you both when you return."_

"We can't wait either, mom," and the conversation didn't last too long after that. Just mainly talk about how our trip is over in three days. We all have enough credits to graduate, and it's what we plan on doing.

Zeke, Uriah, Shauna and Marlene already graduated. They filled out their paperwork beforehand. Will and I still have a few things to finish, and so does Christina, but we're all going to worry about that later.

Last night, I will never forget. It was our first time. Tris and I were going sightseeing. One thing led to another. It was a special night for the both of us. I knew she was afraid, but I didn't know she was ready.

"Come on, Tobias. The wedding is in less than a few hours. Now, we need to go over the game plan for the ceremony."

I sat down in a circle. There weren't many things left to do. The guys and I pulled an all-nighter consisting of a pot of coffee and really loud obnoxious music. I'm surprised we didn't get kicked out of the hotel yet.

"Alright," Zeke had a pencil with a piece of paper in front of him, like a checklist. "So, what have we accomplished or not accomplished?"

We decided to go through a list, starting with Uriah and Will. I would answer whether or not we got everything ready.

"Tux?" Will asks.

"Check," I reply.

"Justice of the peace?" Uriah asks.

"Check," I reply again.

"Dresses, bridesmaids, groomsmen, best man," Zeke says, trailing off down the list, "oh, and the honeymoon," he adds.

I shake my head to the last thing. "Tris didn't want a honeymoon. We didn't want to be away from our family back in Chicago any more than what we already were," I explain.

Zeke nods his head, "Understandable. So, what about the dresses? Do the girls have everything ready?"

Uriah nods his head. "Spoke to Marlene this morning. Tris was squealing in the background." His eyes shift to stare at Will. "What the hell did you do to her?"

Will throws his hands up in mock surrender and backs away slowly, "Hey, it's not me. It's my crazy over-excited girlfriend."

We all nod our heads in agreement. I mean, it's pretty understandable coming from either of us, or any of us at least.

"Okay. All that's left on the list is... vows." Zeke paused dramatically. Everyone looks at me. Geez… I forgot about that. Vows really mean... this is real. This is really happening.

"So, what have you got?" Will asked. I swallowed nervously. Zeke laughed.

"Tobias Eaton! Dude I never thought you were the type of person for nerves." He laughed. I laughed and punched him on the arm.

"I'm not nervous..." I say, but the slight growl in my voice and my hesitancy gives it away. I'm surprised I'm not sweating bullets.

"I'm just... suddenly realizing that this is really happening. I'm really marrying Tris." Everyone was quiet and nodding.

"Okay. We need to come up with something that'll really wow her." Will said.

"Especially if she really wrote something to wow you," Uriah says, quotes around wow.

So that was our night and most of morning consisted of, coming up with the perfect vow. It went on forever. I don't want it to sound cheesy or like it was plucked out of a romance movie or book. I want it to sound real. I want her to know I truly care for her and that I'd do anything for her. The others finally started nodding off. The coffee finally leaving their systems. But I stayed up with a pencil in my hand and a piece of blank paper before me. Once it was quiet, the words started pouring out.

'Tris, When I met you my whole world changed. You have made me smile and laugh and be myself and for that I am forever grateful to you. I am so glad that I found you because there is no one else I'd rather spend my life with. You are my one and only. You have bewitched me body and soul and I wish to never be parted from you, in life or death. There are no words to describe you. You are everything to me. Everything. I am so lucky to love you and I hope that we have forever. I love you forever and I will love you for always. I know that time can pass by like that and I know that everyone is lucky enough to have what we have. All I know is that I want to spend every second we have together because I cannot waste a moment. I am so thankful for the time we have and I promise you that I will always be there no matter what. I promise. Tris... this is my vow.'

Finishing that, I knew. I knew that I meant every word.

"Dude, did you get laid last night or something?" Zeke asks, blurting out everything like a Candor without a filter. "I mean, it was really cheesy and deep and personal, and you, Tobias Eaton, would never be like that."

"Piss off, Zeke." I grumble, and then there is silence.

Somehow, I thought that I could avoid the embarrassment, but all the guys begin to make it more awkward calling out 'ohhhhhh' to embarrass me. Zeke plants a firm clasp on my shoulder, but I threaten them all to be kicked out my wedding, but a few seconds later, they decide sex jokes and lives are more important.

It worked, but tomorrow I'm getting married, and I really do need a night to talk with the guys. So just once;

I think this one I'll let it slide.

**_A/N – Thank you Wallflower95 for editing, revising, and adding on to my chapter! This was kinda hard. I needed a filler. I hope you guys enjoy!_**

******_The wedding will be posted tomorrow. That will conclude the end of the Part 2._**

******_Yes, I threw Zeke humor in there on purpose._**

******_~Leigh _**


End file.
